Cullen Academy
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Undercover, these six students must face the challenges of getting back their secret that they stole from them. To complete the mission they have to act like their in love. Risking your life is one thing, but doing it when your someone is another. AH AU
1. Never Underestimate A Girl

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 1:**** Never Underestimate A Girl**

**A.N:** So when I put up my vote, this story won by a long shot. So I decided to write this story. It was a better story to write too, it was fun to write. But I did get this idea from two books that I have read - **I'd Tell You I'd Love You, But Then I'd Had to Kill YouStar Wars Jedi Quest The Changing of the Guard** and . So I really hope you all enjoy!

Also, this story is dedicated to two of my best friends,** Leigh** and **Lindsay**. You two are true Cullen Academy girls.

This chapter is based off the song **Never Underestimate A Girl** by **Vanessa Hudgens**. I have used this song a lot, and I feel like I am over using it, but it just fits this chapter perfectly. Every chapter will be based off a song, so you might want to listen to the song before or after you read the chapter.

Also, I just wanted to post this chapter to give you guys a little tease on this story. I have two other chapters written that is just a little bit shorter than this one, so I want to know if I should continue!

* * *

"You three know you want me."

Man didn't this guy know who he was dealing with? We are Cullen Academy girls, and we aren't to be messed around with. You think this guy would realize, since he is a Cullen Academy guy. Man, was he an idiot! I really hope he backs away before we mess with him. Cause I don't think he would want to be injured right before the beginning of classes, that wouldn't look good on his health record.

Alice rolled her eyes, and Rosalie scoffed. I just looked at him with a yeah-right look. "No, not really," I informed, fake smiling. This guy had been bothering us for a while now, and we were about to loose it. Alice, Rose and I exchanged a silent glance, and I knew what I had to do.

He went beyond the limits when he placed one of his arms around my waist, and laid his other arm across Alice's and Rose's butt. In one swift second, I jabbed him in the neck, right above his shoulder. Alice poked him on the back of his legs, and Rose poked him right below the rib cage. He was on the floor before he realized what happened.

"That's what happens when you mess with us," Rose intimidated, smirking. Alice and I gave each other a high-five while the guy just looked at us, surprised on the floor.

"Don't bother us again," Alice added, and tapped his hand with her sneaker. We strutted away, heading towards our room on the third floor. "Man, does he know how to take a hint? He was asking for it."

I sat down on my bed, while Alice and Rose took their spots on their beds. I smirked. "Oh well, I think that it was kinda fun getting back at him. He should be able to get back up now, but I bet that he was paralyzed for a second or too and that probably freaked him out."

Pressure points were one thing you needed to know in the Academy. If you did it at the exact time and place, you could paralyze someone for a few seconds and that could help you if you were in a situation. You needed to know almost everything in here.

The Cullen Academy was a spy school. It was top secret- not even the F.B.I knew about it, so we had to be careful. We were the only network that worked everywhere, but there was only one place. None of the top agencies knew about us, and it was rules that we kept ourselves secret at all times.

We learned how to crack top secret codes, and self defense beyond the military learned. Every time we were out of this building in the real world, we laugh at how much someone with boast about how strong or fast they were. If they only knew...

"I agree with that, I hope he got a scare of what we did to him. I hope he knows not to bother anyone else too," Rose said.

The Cullen Academy started letting girls in last year. The three of us came last year, all from our home town of Arizona. We had to travel and live in Forks, Washington to attend this school. Apparently, all of our parents were friends with the people that owned the academy, so we were allowed to enter the school.

Although this was a school, it was also our home. I love everything about this place, and I made so many new friends. I wouldn't leave this place if I was asked, and I know that I will always keep the secret.

Well anyways, since the academy only started letting girls in last year, not many girls attend the academy. Overall there are just over thirty girls compared to the two hundred guys at the academy. There were a total of two hundred and thirty-six students at the academy, and thirteen teachers.

So us to the guys, we were 'goals.' There were very few of us, and there were so many guys, all of the guys went after each and every one of us. Apparently all of us were very pretty and amazing, but I thought opposite. I didn't think I was pretty, I looked pretty average to me.

"So are we going to lunch or what?" Alice asked, after hearing her stomach growl. She was the smallest out of all of us, but she could eat just as much. "I'm hungry, and I'm pretty sure you girls are too.'

I thought for a moment and then hunger overtook my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's go." The three of us headed out of our room, and towards the cafeteria.

As we entered the cafeteria, we were replied with a chorus of wolf whistles and howls. Alice gave a dirty glare to a table of guys, and Rose flipped one of them off. These guys were nice and all, but some of them were jerks. Even if we replied with mean things, they would still try at us, and it got really annoying.

"Three, four cheese pasta with a side of roasted chicken please," Rose asked. We had an amazing chef, that cooked whatever we asked him too. The only reason we had amazing food, was because sometimes we were given small packets of food and water, and we had to rationalize the food over a period of time. Sometimes it was a short time, sometimes it isn't. We had to go for eight days with that small packet of food. It helped us on missions when we had lack of food.

We grabbed our bowls, and a water bottle and headed towards our table. We sat in the middle of the cafeteria, with the three other tables that seated us girls. Sometimes, a few guys would come over and try and sit next to one of us. We would either let them, or kick their butts.

"Ten bucks Newton is going to approach first," Alice bet, throwing a bill in the center of the table. Rose and I exchanged a glance and raised our eyebrows. Two other girls that sat with us looked at the bill on the table, curiously. The two girls were Kassia and Alicia. They usually sat on the other side of the table with Angela, but today they had to move over since some of the jerks had come over too 'admire' us.

"Nope, I honestly think that Eric is going to come first," Alicia answered, eying the bill on the table, adding her own. "He's the one that has been becoming the stalker. Newton always comes to our table, so Eric will want to beat him out. Honestly, you would have to give him credit for doing that too."

"Nah, Newton is so going to come here first," I stated, taking a sip out of my water bottle.

Kassia jokingly rolled her eyes at me. "Hmm, I think I am probably going to have to bet on Newton. I'm sorry, but he is like the number one stalker out of stalkers." She threw a bill on the table, and chewed on her chicken sandwich happily.

"Well, look who it is," Rose interrupted, glancing at the guy side of the cafeteria. The seven pair of eyes from our table shifted to glance at the other side, and surprise, surprise, we saw Newton get up from our table and slick his hair out of his eyes. Alice and Kassia exchanged a high five and looked at Alicia.

"Looks like you just lost your cash," Alice stated, holding her palm up. "We get fifteen each, you lost."

"Oh well, I think it was a pretty good bet. Look, here comes the other one anyway." I turned to see Eric walking right behind Newton. They both had the calm look on and acted like they were the coolest things in the world. Oh please. Maybe Rose, Alice and I will get to show these two what we did to Tyler earlier.

"Bonjour, dame," Mike greeted in French. Alice, Rose and I rolled our eyes at the exact same moment while we all stared at him with bored looks on our faces. "Ça va?"

I got up too stand right in front of him. "You want to know how we're feeling right?" I retorted, and he put on a smirk and just nodded his head. "We want you to go and screw yourself, but knowing you, you already did." I smirked right back, and I started laughing. The rest of the girls the girls that were sitting at other tables also added their laughter in the chorus.

I sat back down and Rose and Alice gave me thumbs up. Mike just stood there, staring at us dumbly. Even though I just dissed him in front of the entire student body, he still thought that I wanted him. "Awe, you're only saying that to try and hide your true feelings for me. You know you want me...Bad."

He licked his lips as he looked at me hungrily. Ugh, I am starting to think I am going to throw up. "Yeah right, not even in your dreams."

"Why would I need to dream about it when I know it's reality?"

Ugh, that did it. He was really lucky I am feeling calm today. "You know what Newton? Why don't you go over there to your friends, and leave us alone. You know that you wouldn't be able to get either of us even if you were the last girl on the planet," Rose remarked, standing up beside me.

"Excuse me, I am a boy if you haven't noticed. I can even show you if you want," Mike replied, cockily.

"I know what I said." Rose took a step forward and held out her fist. Even if she did punch him, he would be able to block it. Threatening them was a usual thing we did everyday. They usually just walked away after that, and the whole scene would be repeated the next day.

"Is he bothering you girls?" Eric interrupted, after staying quiet the whole time. "Cause you know, I can take care of that and then come back and spend some quality time with you ladies." He tried to sound seductive while staring at Alice. Alice just rolled her eyes and shooed him away with her small hands.

"You go and follow Newton, you're just as bad," Alice said. She took a drink of her water, and looked back at him. "Why are you still here, I thought I told you to leave?"

Eric gave us a smile, showing off his teeth. "No prob, little lady. But I will tell you I will be back." And with that, he walked back to the other side of the cafeteria, taking his seat across from Newton. Man, do any of these guys get a hint?

"Alice, Rose, wanna come to the Fountain with me?" I asked, taking my last bite of pasta, savoring the taste. "I'm gonna see what other evidence I can find out before class."

"Yeah, we're coming," Alice answered. "See you girls later, we gotta go and do something."

"See yeah," Angela said.

"Bye. Remember, we have IL later, hope you're updated," Kassia replied, winking at us. IL stood for International Languages. Yeah, pretty pathetic title, but what could you do? At least they were easy to remember. "Arrivederci."  
"Ciao," Alicia added, smiling.

We walked out, throwing our trash away. Some of the boys greeted us nicely, and some of them wolf whistled. We greeted the guys that were nice, but flipped the ones that acted like jerks to us. "Ready for new classes this year? I hear we get to learn advanced Field Work and Hot Wiring for the new models of cars that come out this year," Rose informed. She got excited about learning about cars. I don't know what else she could learn about them, she studies them all the time.

The three of us turned down the hall and walked down a hallway. At the very end of the hall was a tall bookcase that held every single book published in the year two-thousand seven that had to do with spying and spy agencies. The fountain room was only built in last year, and it was still secret to a lot of the students that weren't in the higher classes yet.

Rose pulled on the third book on the eighth shelf, and there was a few clicks and the bookcase moved to the left, unveiling a door behind it. Alice punched in the four digit entering code for the fountain room, and we were in. "This place just gets better and better, I think it's my favorite room in the academy," Alice stated, looking around and taking in the fresh air.

Well, the air wasn't exactly fresh. The room was pretty big, and had a bunch of plants and trees. Fresh air was brought in from the woods. There was a fake sun ceiling. It gave you the allusion that you were sitting outside. Trees, bushes and flowers were planted everywhere, and it made the room look like woods. There was an artificial river that flowed through the whole Fountain Room. It was called the Fountain Room, but most of us just called it the Fountain. It was named the Fountain Room because in the middle of the room was a huge, crystallized fountain of the Cullen Crest.

The Cullen Crest was everywhere. It was on the fountain, and on the jackets that we had to wear sometimes during classes. It was a picture of a lion with a hand over it's head. Under it was a V shaped thick line with three, three leaf clovers in it. Above the hand was the name Cullen. Only we knew what the crest was, and it was something not to joke around with. With that crest, you could get anywhere you needed in the academy and anywhere else in the world.

This room was our favorite room in the academy because for once, you could get away from everything. It peaceful, and relaxing, and a nice place to just enjoy time with friends or by yourself. It was also a great place for a picnic with friends- I know, Rose, Alice and I had one last week and there was a food fight involved.

I took a breath of the air that was the closest in the building to being fresh. "Ahh, it feels really really nice in here. Why don't we just skip class and stay here?" Rose questioned, taking a deep breath. Alice copied her and nodded her head.

"I agree, it's not like we need to know any other languages. IL is just going to be review and learning some other language we are probably never going to use again, unless they make us practice it. I don't mind learning the languages, but it's just that our tongues can only know so much," Alice added, giggling. I agree, they can't teach us everything.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "Sometimes I wish we could be normal, and just walk around like other teens. We can't just take a walk around in the fresh air without someone knowing our every move, or us being super careful." It was all true. It was awesome being a Cullen Academy girl, but we don't we all want something we don't have?

"Exactly. We need to go on a camping trip or something, that would be so much fun! Maybe we should go and have a camping trip in a different continent to spice things up a little!" Alice and her ideas. That would be fun, at least we would get to be outside in the wilderness.

The three of us walked down through the trees, heading towards our area. Since this room was pretty big, there was a lot of space, and everytime we came into here, we had one special place. It was a nice clearing in the 'woods'. There were trees circling the grass, but there was nothing but grass in the circle. The circle wasn't that big, maybe twenty-five feet across, but it was a spot where us three could just lay there and talk.

"So you think anyone has gotten to our spot? I still don't understand how no one else is there when we come," Rose said.

"I know, it's so nice. How could anyone not want to just sit there and close your eyes?" I added. So far no one else has really stayed in our area for too long. We've seen people walk through it and such, but no one ever bothered to stop there.

"Maybe cause they know it's our spot and we would mess with them," Alice answered. "I mean, does anyone really want to mess with us? I think not." Rose and I let out a giggle at Alice's choice of words.

"True," Rose and I said at the same time.

As we rounded a few bushes, the three of us stopped abruptly. It was a domino affect, we all dropped our jaws a millisecond after the other did and our eyes widened.

"What."

"The."

"Heck." My eyes focused and unfocused on our spot. Our spot. Why did they have to be in our spot? After all that time, they chose now to lay down on the grass that we called our territory.

I don't think we were that mad. It was just that the years that we had been in the school, the spot was always ours. It was a shock seeing three guys-three hot guys, sitting in our spot. They weren't sitting really, they were laying on their backs staring up at the fake sky.

Before the three guys in our spot could say a word to us, or we could say anything else to them, a bell rang off. Not just any bell. It was the bell that my eardrums have ever heard before while being in this building. The safest and most dangerous building throughout the world.

It was the emergency alarm.

* * *

**Hmm, the Cullen Crest looks familiar doesn't it? I know this chapter didn't have that much in it, but the next one will get better :). **

**Translations:**

Bonjour, dame-Hello, ladies.

Ça va?- How are you?

Arrivederci- Bye

Ciao-Bye

**So...Hit or Miss?**


	2. Run It Back Again

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 2:**** Run It Back Again**

**A.N- Okay, so if you guys don't know what the Cullen Crest is, I'll explain. In the Twilight movie, they decided to add a crest that all of the Cullen's wear. The link of what it looks like is on my profile. Just copy and paste.**

**Also, there is another A.N at the bottom, so please read it.**

* * *

It all happened at once. The three gorgeous guys in front of us looked up, and the six of us locked eyes in worry. The alarms got louder, and the windows and stuff went into lock down. The water system stopped, and a lot of the things were changed. Rose screamed "Watch out" and the six of us ran ten feet before something exploded right in front of our eyes.

The thing that exploded looked like a little pellet, and killed all living things within two feet that it exploded. We all saw the silver reflection of the weapon when it was thrown, but Rose was the first one to actually say something about it. "Who's there?" One of the Cullens screamed.

I knew who each of the guy's were, but the smoke from the explosion blurred our view of each other. It sounded like Emmett, but I didn't want to be too sure. Our reply was an evil laugh, and we heard the person run. "Left corner," I informed my team mates. Sure, we weren't exactly team mates, but for right now we called each other that.

We all looked up, and each of us ran. I ran froward, heading for the tree in front of me. I was running at full speed, so I would be able to bring myself up the tree bark and balance myself on one of the lower branches. Alice was doing the same thing as me, while Rose was going to lock down the room. The three boys-Emmett, Jasper and Edward, we're running to the left corner of the end of the woods.

My momentum brought me up the bark, and I was standing on a lower branch. Alice was just ahead of me, jumping and climbing higher up the tree. We were going to get a view of the area, and see where the attacker was positioned. It was easier to get a view while you were higher up, then the ground. It was a whole fifteen feet less between us.

Alice got to the top of the tree before I did because of her swift movements, and less weight she had to pick up. She scanned the area. All we knew that the attacker was above us, and on the ceiling. I still don't know how they would get in here though. So far, there was nothing from Alice, and I was starting to get worried.

I finally got to the top in my new record, twenty-eight seconds, and searched the area. I first looked up at the ceiling, and then at the land below. Apparently we were the only ones in here, so everyone else was just on lock down.

There was something fired from below, and I saw the small dart make its way up to the ceiling in under a heartbeat. The person that was there moved the second it was shot, so it punctured the ceiling instead of the target. There was a curse, and another dart was fired. Emmett was probably the one shooting, and he was shooting a tranquilizer dart at the enemy. But so far, the person had enough skills to dodge it.

We we're working with someone highly trained. Not your average everyday break-in burglar. It was someone dangerous too us-and that was bad. Really bad. And obviously this person knew who we were, since he or she had broken in at the Fountain Room. This room was the hardest to maneuver in, but we did it.

I scanned where the guys were shooting at. In the shadow, a man was holding himself up, in a dark suit. He was wearing spy goggles, and probably some make up to cover up little parts of his face so he wasn't recognizable. He didn't wear a face mask because we all knew that it would hurt your line of vision, and you wouldn't be able to see everything.

He kept dodging the bullets, swiftly. Alice saw him and she went to check if she carried anything with her today. Before we could do something, the man pushed the ceiling up, and it popped up, letting the sunlight pour into the room. He propelled himself up to the fresh air, and there was a sound of a helicopter, and then it was silent.

Silence. Something that I was used to in class, but never with my friends. This silence was different-it was the sound of defeat and discovery.

Alice and I exchanged a glance, and her eye's fell. She slid down the tree, and I followed her. This was big. We were discovered, and that person was probably part of a group. A group that knew about us, and finally discovered us. We were just discovered, and we let that person get away.

My feet touched the ground silently, and I turned my head too Alice. She gave me a sad smile, and I walked towards her. We exchanged a silent glance and walked towards the guys to see how they were fending. I could here a "Crap, we let thing go away!" from one of the boys.

"Emmett! There is no time for cursing and putting us down! We are going to get back at whoever that was and track them down. We are going to find he or she and bring them back here and see why they were here. Maybe if we're lucky we can use some type of torture device on them since they tried to kill us a dozen times." I heard another voice reply. I couldn't tell if it was Edward or Jasper because the voice was higher pitched then Emmett's, but I didn't know all of the tones of their voices.

"Yeah, we have to take this too our parents, but no doubt they have already heard about it. I am kinda amazed that no one came to help, unless they thought we could have done it by ourselves," One of the other boys replied. This voice was different- it was music to my ears. And I meant it literally. Well, all of the boys had melodic voices, but this one hit me.

Alice and I reached the clearing, seeing the three arguing brothers the second we walked out of the forest. We looked at them, and their gazes met ours. They were all filled with disappointment, anger, and worry.

Whoa. I didn't realize it before, but a pair of sparkling, emerald eyes stared back at me. They were beautiful. I snapped out of my staring, even though it was hard since I got lost in his kind eyes. The face of one of the brothers was insanely handsome, and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't imagining after that surprise attack.

Alice sneaked a glance and me, and elbowed me, snapping me out of my gaze. I had to thank her later, but man the guy in front of my was really hot. But I guess I wasn't the only guilty one, she was throwing glances at the cute blond one.

No, this couldn't happen now. Not after someone just broke into the academy. I had to act professional, like most of the girls did when met in a situation like this. "I think the suspect was a man," Alice informed. "And I am probably guessing that there was a girl working with him."

Two of the brothers exchanged a glance, but the green eyes remained on me. "Why do you think there was a girl working with him? I thought it was a boy since the laugh was deep."

"Jasper, of course it was boy. Unless girls have deep voices," Emmett replied, raising an eyebrow. So that left Edward-who was still sneaking glances at me. Emmett was giving us a look over, and Jasper was staring deeply into Alice's brown eyes.

"Well," Alice replied, casting he glance at me. I gave her a reassuring look, and she went on. "If you looked carefully, when the guy went through the roof, there was a helicopter. You could see the door of the helicopter open, and there was someone wearing a skirt. I am pretty sure males wear pants, not skirts."

"So I guess we have two suspects," Edward replied.

Silence filled the room. It wasn't awkward, but it had all of us just staring at different things. Before we realized it, Rose was right next to Alice. "What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," I answered. I added a hint of disappointment to my voice, but I couldn't help it. "Someone tried to kill us. He threw bombs, but we dodged them. He got away in a helicopter, so something happened. They probably disconnect the security system, so that means we're working with people that actually know what they're doing."

"A guy and a girl," Alice added.

"At least you guys are fine. I tried to get out, and I did get through the door, but I couldn't get out of the hallway. The gates came down, and I was stuck."

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Isabella. Please come to the office." Carlisle's voice came booming from the speaker. Even though this place wasn't your normal school, it still had a speaker system for easy communication.

--

"Can you six tell me what happened in the Fountain Room earlier?" Carlisle Cullen asked us, staring at the security bored. There were a dozen cameras, and all of them had fuzzed out so you couldn't see anything. The person we were working against was good- but no doubt we were better.

We all shared a look, and Alice and Rose nudged me to talk. I wasn't that great of a talker especially when talking to Carlisle Cullen. We all could talk formally, but the shock of what had happened still hadn't worn off yet. "Well, when we were in the Fountain Room, someone tried to kill us with bombs, but we moved out of the way just in time," I started.

"The person-we suspect it was a man, was in the left corner of the room on the ceiling. He was there to get a bird's eye view no doubt, and had a view of everything. The doors locked, but Rose managed to get out, but there were gates that blocked her from getting any further than the hallway," Alice added, explaining exactly what had happened. Rose and I nodded in response, and the boys just took in everything we said.

"We tried shooting tranquilizers at the person, but the subject dodged them," Jasper confirmed, nodding at the memory. Of course we would refer to our enemy as the subject, it would make it easier instead of saying he or she. "And then the subject cut a five foot diameter circle in the ceiling and a helicopter was waiting to transfer the subject to some where else. Probably the base."

Carlisle took in everything he was saying, and believed it. He could see the truth in our eyes, and nodded in response. "So the six of you were the only ones in the area at the time?"

"Yes," Emmett answered. "We were laying in an area that the girls prefer, and they walked in." My eyes widened, but went back to normal in a heartbeat. How did he know that that was our spot? We were complaining about how that was our spot earlier, but now it was just a shock to hear it from him.

Alice, Rose and I exchanged a surprised glance. They knew that it was our spot, and we preferred it. Yet they chose to lay down anyway. Boys. Of course they would do that.

The three of us turned back to look at Carlisle. He had jotted a bunch of notes on a piece of paper, and slid them into his pocket. "Okay, you are dismissed." We thanked him and walked out the door with out looking back.

"What the heck was that all about?" Rose asked. Her finger poked Emmett's chest, and she looked up at him. Rose could be intimidating, so I really don't know how this would turn out. Emmett was fairly bigger than Rose-but in a good way. He had a lot of muscles. Rose was shorter than him, but no one wanted to mess with her.

"What do you mean?" Emmett replied innocently. He just shrugged.

"Don't play stupid with me," Rose remarked. She took a step closer to him, and he just stood his ground, staring at her. "You boys knew we preferred that spot, yet you layed there anyways. You even admitted it yourself, and yet you play stupid."

"But did you girls know that we prefer that spot too? Or have you not been in the Fountain Room enough to realize it? And is it really us that is playing stupid? You might want to check over your facts before you confront us," Emmett replied smoothly. He slipped around Rose, and walked down the hall with Edward and Jasper.

Rose just stood there, her jaw going slack. Alice and I looked at her, and decide to pull her too our room before she fell over. "Did he just say that to me?" She asked in awe.

We walked into our room, and locked the door behind us. Alice and I lead Rose to her bed, and we all took a seat around the downy pillows. "He just said that to me didn't he?"

"Emmett told us that we had to check our facts before we blame them for being the stupid ones?! We're Cullen Academy Girls, we don't get things wrong that often," Alice stated, checking the facts in her head. "They don't actually like our spot too, do they?"

"Wait!" I interrupted, snapping Alice and Rose out of their trance. "We have a bigger problem. Someone broke into the Academy, and it probably wasn't someone with a level seven clearance. And the subject obviously knew what he was doing. We were discovered today girls, and this isn't good."

My words finally sunk in. We were discovered. One of the top classified schools that no one knew about. The school that held students that didn't have their finger prints in government records and teachers that were the best spies in the world. A school that held just over two hundred students that would prove the FBI wrong and crack NSA codes. Students that weren't suppose to be discovered.

"Oh no," Alice finally let out. "Bells, you're right." Really now. "We're dealing with someone that knows about us, and is probably going to tell the world about the infamous Cullen Academy. Once news gets out we are going to have every spy from every continent coming to get us."

"And what happens in the end won't be something as easy as taking down a dozen assassins," Rose ended. Even though that half of what she had just said had nothing to do with what we were talking about, it still made sense. If word got out that there were two hundred teens that new more things than your average agent that was probably thirty, we were dead. And it wasn't going to be an easy death either.

"So we have to catch whoever came in," I added.

"And we need to do research. I wonder how Carlisle and Esme are taking the news, since they are the founders of Cullen Academy. They have to be doing some tracking and stuff."

"Probably, they can't just let this person get away. This person is probably apart of an organization that is looking for us. Well you know what, they found us. So in other words, we better be doing something about it."

"Well, in other words, you can just state it since it is so obvious. We. Are. Screwed."

* * *

**A.N-** Okay, here is how I am going to do this. I was originally was going to post the first chapter of Cullen Academy when I finished writing the whole story. But I posted it because I couldn't resist not putting it up. So I only have four chapters written. I am probably not going to post the next chapter until chapter six or seven is written. This story is just a side, and not my main story yet so it might be a while until the next time I update. So please bare with me.

**Hit or Miss?**


	3. A Place In This World

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 3:**** A Place In This World**

**A.N- So do you guys like the story so far? I honestly love it. It's different and I like that I am writing longer chapters.**

You think at times like this, you would track down any information you could get on this suspect. You would try and analyze finger prints, look for DNA samples, or even try to remember what type of size shoe he wore since the number was on the bottom of his boots.

You would tell all of your classmates what happened as they frantically asked questions and bombarded you just like the paparazzi would if you were famous. You would tell them your story and act like you were amazing since you dodged bombs and shot tranquilizer darts.

But no, we just sat here, letting shock take over.

We were trained for this, we were trained for times like these. When you realize that any second your whole world that you your wall inside of you has been built upon could crumple at any minute. We were taught to handle this, and take it in professionally.

But we didn't.

We just sat there, looking at each other. I think we have traded glances seven times. Alice let out a loud breath, and the silence was broken. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and threw a pillow and Rose and I. "We better do something about it, and you know that we are going too."

Before either of us could reply, there was a sound of a bell coming from the speaker. "Will Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie please come down to the office." And the speaker went off.

"Well," Rose said. "I guess they decided to do something about the subject. I am going to guess that they want us to go and find him. At least we get to do some real spying now, and actually feel... Excited."

"So do I," Alice chirped in, bouncing on her heels as we walked out our door. We turned and walked down the hallway, getting looks from our classmates. Whispers and glances filled the hallways as we passed girls that wondered what had happened. I couldn't blame them though, after the Code Red and then us being called down was unusual to them.

"I could just imagine what they're thinking," I whispered. Rose and Alice nodded in response. We continued towards the office that we had just been in, under an hour ago. The door was wide open, so that meant that we could just enter without someone telling us too.

"Welcome back ladies," Carlisle greeted, standing up from his chair behind his desk. "The other teachers and I have concluded to find our subject. We cannot let Cullen Academy be found, so this person must be stopped. You girls-along with my sons, will be going to track this person and catch him."

"Um, we're teamed up with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward too?" Rose asked. We looked Carlisle in the eye as respect when being told something to do, but our gazes were slipping after being told the news.

"Yes you will. Actually, they will be joining us now." The three of us turned to look at the door, and there the three of them were, walking into the room. They nodded their heads in greeting, and all of us turned to focus on Carlisle.

"Since you are all here, here is what you six will have to do. You are going to follow him to wherever he is going. It doesn't matter where he is going. You will be taking a plane if needed, but you will not be given a vehicle. Someone could easily track you. You will only be using airfare and taxi's if needed.

"You will also be given new names. You are going to keep your first names, but use your nick name if you have one. Bella, and Rose, only tell whoever you are talking to your nick names, not your full names. That's too much information being given out about you.

"All of you will be given cash. You will be given ten thousand each, as needed. That should cover for the six of you for a few weeks. No credit cards, it's also very easy to track where the card has been used and what account belongs to a person. If needed more cash, you will contact a friend of mine that will pass the news back to us. I will tell you that later."

As Carlisle tried to explain everything to me, I tried to take it all in. New names, possibly going across country, and no vehicles. None of us have ever been on a real mission before, so this was a lot to handle.

"Also, under dire circumstances, you will be going as couples for some events. If anything comes up, you will be paired up in couples and take one name. Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. You will all be together if something comes up. If you are paired off, you can pair off with anyone, but when the time comes you will have to pretend to be together."

"What do you mean 'if something comes up'?" Alice questioned, looking from the boys, to Rose and I, then back to Carlisle.

"We have tracked the helicopter back to a young man a little older than you kids. His name is Micheal Simmons. He works for an undercover spy system, just like ours. But his system tries to uncover all of the schools and places like hours to defeat them. The system is big-bigger than our school, but is small enough to have enough secrets.

"There is a party he is hosting to tell the news that he has officially discovered Cullen Academy, and only the couples of his system are invited. Couples are invited so there is no individual double spies. His system is called T. We have not figured out what it stands for, but we are working on it.

"Here are your names. While using a taxi or getting food or something else like that, don't bother saying your last name. Only in situations like I just explained, will you take on a new last name that I will tell you now. Edward, your last name will be Masen. Isabella, you will take on Masen too. Jasper, your name is Whitlock. Alice, you will also take on the name Whitlock. Emmett, your name is McCarty. Rose, you will also take on McCarty.

"So, that is all you need to know for now. My friend's name is Billy Black, and you shall contact him if you need help or more money. If you have found any information, you are going to call Mr. Black up and say "The school trip is wonderful" and we will send someone to retrieve the information. You will recognize the person, no worry."

Carlisle finally ended his explanation of what we had to do. I had to pretend to be Edward's wife. Edward's wife. I had to make up a story of how we met, if an explanation is needed in a dire situation.

I could see the looks on Rose and Alice too, they were shocked. They were getting over it now, but it was still something we had never expected. We were only eighteen, but I guess I could be married at my age. "You six will be leaving now. Don't bring any of your clothes with you. You will be buying at stores around the area to blend in."

Alice's face lit up. Oh no. Alice and shopping was terrible for me. I guess it wasn't that bad since I was going to need clothes now, but still. Rose even had an amused glance in her eyes after looking at the expression on my face.

Carlisle led us out the door, and brought us to the front of the Academy. There was a small school bus waiting for us. The man in the front seat looked around sixty, and he flashed us a smile. "Don't worry, he's an old friend of mine. He will be taking the six of you to Portland, where you will spend the night. The suspect has been roaming the streets now, trying to find out anything else about us."

"You are going to track him, and see what you can find out about him." Carlisle handed each of us a little card. It was like the ones that you got in businesses, but it had Billy Black's name on it, and a number on the bottom. "If any of you loose this, it will look like it was just an advertisement for something, but don't lose these cards."

"The cash for you kids is on the bus. Take care, and please contact when you learn anything." With that, we entered the bus. It was a small, coach bus that was air conditioned. Under each of our seats was a small backpack with our cash in it. We also had fake ID's with our new names on them, and a water bottle.

I looked out the window, and Carlisle waved goodbye. Near the entrance, I could see Esme, Carlisle's wife and the other founder of the Academy, and our teachers waving to us. We all gave a small wave as the bus pulled away.

"Oh my goodness," Alice finally let out. Alice and I were seated next to each other while Rose sat across from me. There were eight seats on the bus. They were two seaters that faced each other, one on each side. "I can't believe we are actually doing this."

"I know," Rose added. "We are going to Portland, with the Cullen Brothers. We get ten thousand bucks, new identities, and we aren't carrying anything on our backs. I guess this is what our first mission will be like. Protecting the secret."

I was feeling nervous, excited, disappointed, shocked and a few other feelings I didn't bother trying to think of the name. "Yeah, you are finally getting that feeling," I stated.

"Are you talking about the feeling that you get about the possibility of being killed at any moment?" Emmett boomed from the other side of the bus. "I don't think I feel that yet, but I am pretty sure I will." I was taken aback at the playfulness in his voice. Earlier he had been so calm and collect, but now he actually sounded like a teenage boy.

Rose raised an eyebrow at his voice, and turned to look at them. They all had there hands behind their heads and their feet were spread out on the other seat. It looked like were relaxing in the sun, but we were on a bus. "So kids, this is your first mission. And here are some things you need to know before I drop you off," the man in the front started.

"While in a town or city, you are students on a field trip. Say that you are studying whatever. Choose a topic that is famous in that city. Also notice everything around you, but I am pretty sure you kids already do this. You finally have your chance to prove yourselves as real pavement artists."

Real pavement artists. We could all track down a person with out that person looking back or even having a second thought about us. I am pretty sure we could show the school that we could be true pavement artists, and we could complete a mission.

"Now I am pretty sure you kids could easily track any person down. But you aren't just dealing with any person. You are dealing with someone who knows what he is doing, and is at your level. Only take chances when necessary. Don't do anything you wouldn't, and always work together. Never split up.

"You are in this together, and you should come out together. If you all disagree on something, talk it over or look at it a different way. I know you kids are capable of doing it, and now I want too see you do it. I am pretty sure every other peer and teacher wants to see it to."

I may not know who this old man was, but I was listening to every word that came out of his mouth. He was an elder, and we were suppose to learn from him. He probably went on a few missions back when he was our age, and he knew what he was talking about. He had the truth in his eyes.

"When I was your age, I was working with a few other people. We disagreed on something and split, and almost lost our mission. I look down on my mistake, and regret that day. Now I don't want you kids to be like me. Work together, and enjoy the moment that you are in...It might just be your last one." He gave us a look through the mirror in the front of the car, and then tuned back to the road.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. This man was right, we shouldn't make mistakes other people have. We should learn from mistakes-no matter who's they were. Any moment could be our last in the situation we were in, so we had to apprieciate everything and make the right choices.

I was going to work with my friends, and these boys. We may not know them, but that didn't mean that they were mean. Or as terrible as we thought they were. I actually believed that they might be nice.

I opened my eyes and caught Alice and Rose staring at me. "Well, what were you thinking about?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side. They both gave me a small smile and waited for my answer.

"I was thinking about what he just told us. How this could be our last moment. And we have to work together as a team. I have decided that I am going to work well with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Maybe they aren't that bad, and maybe we can help each other. No matter what, the six of us are stuck together for who knows how long. We are going to have to get to know them, for the secret of the school," I explained.

The way I said it made it sound like that we really disliked these brothers. We didn't. We just didn't know them that well either. Even though I am afraid to admit it, I secretly want to get to know them. It felt like they had a pull on me, and I am pretty sure Alice and Rose felt the same way.

There was something that was pulling me towards them and their perfectness. I even felt a current in the air when I looked into those sparkling green eyes. Something was there, but I couldn't figure it out.

"For the secret of our school," Rose agreed.

I smiled back at them, and turned to look out the window. We passed cars, trees and people. People that didn't know about us, and probably never will if we catch that man. People that will never know the secret about us. We are protecting these people, that will never know the truth about us.

I closed my eyes again, letting everything sink in before we really had to start. My thoughts drifted to the beginning of the rest of our lives.

**Hit or Miss?**


	4. Crushcrushcrush

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 4: Crushcrushcrush  
**

**A.N-** Mkay, so I have no idea where things are in Portland, so I randomly chose a hotel in a location. I have never been to Portland, so I have no idea where the buildings are. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

--

The crisp fall air bit into us as we roamed the streets of Portland. Cars zoomed passed us while we tried to blend in with the pedestrians around us. "So, where the heck is this hotel we are suppose to find?" Rose questioned, wrapping her jacket around herself even tighter. It was the middle of October and the temperature was getting cooler, and the six of us in nothing but short sleeves and shorts, roaming a city with light jackets didn't really help.

Emmett looked at the map in front of him, holding it against the wind. "Hmm, it says that we are near it. We should turn at this street, and a few blocks down there will be an Embassy Suite."

"Ooh, the Embassy Suite! Not a hotel of my choice, but at least they know how to travel in class!" Alice stated, bouncing up and down in the chilly air. "At least we'll get a good sleep."

"We better," Rose stated, scrunching her nose up. I scrunched my nose up a second after she did after I smelled cigarette smoke. The fumes from it smelled terrible. I really didn't need to be breathing in toxins. "I need my sleep, especially since we will be tracking the subject the whole day."

We turned the corner and walked down a few blocks, not really saying anything. Finally, we saw it. The hotel with towering stories, and hundreds of windows that looked down on the city street. "Yes!" I exclaimed, walking faster along with Rose and Alice. The boys exchanged a glance and caught up with us as we strode through the door into the heated air.

"Hi, we have two rooms under Cullen," Jasper informed the lady behind the desk. She had frizzy red hair and looked younger than forty, but definitely older than thirty.

When she looked up, she was taken aback at the sight in front of her. She didn't seem to google him, but she was just a bit shocked. I mean, I would too. Being greeted by a really handsome, honey locked guy would be a shocker to me any day. Alice just raised an eyebrow at the girl, and silently talked to Rose and I. We can do that. Well, I guess most girls can.

The three of us could exchange silent conversations with out needing to say anything out loud. Like raising eyebrows was what the heck, or something unusual. Swallowing meant that you were nervous or unsure in a situation. Pressing your lips together meant not to talk or there was no answer to a question. These signs were only a few, but they were useful in times when you had to be mute.

"Um y-yes," she stuttered, and quickly averted her eyes to the computer screen. Jasper just gave her a smile, and waited patiently for the room. "Two rooms under the name of Cullen, and your rooms are 315 and 316. Here are your room cards." She placed the cards on the desk and Jasper took them swiftly. "Enjoy your stay."

"Well," Emmett snickered, jokingly punching Jasper in his arm. "Looks like you got all the old ladies to fall for you!" Emmett's laugh was booming, and the three of us were taken aback how his laughter echoed in the small elevator that slowly brought us to the third level. "I'm the one that is actually getting all of the ladies!"

"What ladies? Oh do you mean the grandma that was drooling at you from the coffee table? Or was she just adjusting her teeth?" Edward remarked, causing Jasper to chuckle quietly. Edward started to laugh along before Emmett just rolled his eyes and nudged his brother.

"Nope, I am pretty sure she was just looking at you."

Where was all of this coming from? Earlier they were all secretive and sly, but now they were openly joking with each other. Was it something they did with each other? Or were they finally getting used to us. Before any of them could kill each other in the cramped area, the doors opened and we all trudged out to find our rooms.

After turning down several hallways, and getting lustful stares from a bunch of kids our age that was going down to the pool, we finally got to our rooms. "Here we are," Alice said, holding out her hand for one of the cards. Above Alice's head was the small gold sign that indicated that this room was number 316. Jasper slipped one of the cards into her hand and slid the other one into the machine lock to the right of us.

"Okay, before any of us go into our rooms, what are the plans?" Rose questioned. "We all know that we are cold, tired and we're still not used to each others presence, but we have to do something. It's 7:10, and we still haven't eaten anything since lunch at noon. Are we just going to order room service, or are we going down to the restaurant in the lobby to do some snooping?"

"I don't know about you three, but we're starving," I pointed out. As if on cue, my stomach growled and I placed a hand on it. "See? We're going to go down to the lobby, and you guys can join us if you want. No doubt the subject has some one looking out for us anyways. Better to find things out now then later."

They exchanged a silent conversation just like Rose, Alice and I did earlier. I guess they did that too. "We will join you girls, wouldn't want to miss out on all of the fun, now would we?" Edward smirked at us, and followed his brothers into their room. "Oh yeah, we'll knock on your door at 7:30." Was it me, or was he looking at me when he answered us?

I walked through one of the doors to a bedroom, and smiled as I saw the bed in front of me.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I hit the embroidered bed in the suite. "They just get even more confusing every moment we spend with them!" My two friends plopped themselves down next to me. We were all laying, our heads faced to the ceiling.

"I know! First they're all joking and then they are all like 'We'll be joining you girls' and what not crap," Alice added. "And did you see those girls that were gawking at them like they were some type of meat! They were so skinny, I bet after they way they looked at them, that made them want to eat! Do they honestly look that good, because it's starting to get on my nerves."

Rosalie grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a gulp. "I know! It's getting really annoying. Maybe they won't actually be that bad to work with, it's just the curiosity that's killing me. I am pretty sure they know more things about us then we do about them."

"Knowing them, they probably do."

--

After freshening up in the twenty minutes that we had, the boys had knocked on our door and lead the way down to the lobby and into the restaurant. We were already seated and a basket of bread sticks had been placed in the middle of our circular table. The restaurant was pretty big, and tonight it didn't seem like they were getting that much business. Only one-third of the place was full.

"Okay listen up," Alice announced, after taking a sip of a bubbly liquid in her cup. It looked like ginger ale, but I didn't bother to ask. "We have nothing to wear, and I am pretty sure we are going to freeze our butts off if we stay dressed like this. So tomorrow, we can do some work while looking for clothes. Who knows how long we'll be on this-" Rose coughed to remind Alice not to speak of the mission in a public place. "Trip. So we better start some where."

"That's fine with us." Jasper pulled on the collar of his shirt after making his statement. "This school outfit is really bothering me anyways." Alice got a twinkle in her eye as she quickly looked the three guys over.

Oh no, she was going into make over mode. I love her, but some things that some times scared me was when she would find a whole new wardrobe for you. It was fine if you liked the things, but with me she went a little to far for my liking.

The waiter came and took our orders in a very business like manner, not straying his eyes away from the person he was taking the orders from. I'm surprised. Most guys that work in restaurants will talk to us just a tad bit longer than they needed too.

"Listen," Edward murmured from his side of the table. He was almost whispering, but not quite. All of us leaned in closer towards him to what he had to say. "I was getting ready for the dinner and I was looking around because I lost something, and I found a bug in the corner. It was a small one near the twin bed that was closest to the window."

He looked at the three of us, gazing into our eyes for a second or two before averting his eyes. His emerald eyes had specks of topaz in them, bringing out his bronze hair. After I got a good look I realized that he was gorgeous- no wonder why those girls were gawking at him. I know I realized he was handsome, but that was an understatement alright.

Edward was talking in code. Even though he was talking in a quiet tone, this was public. Anyone could over hear us, and we were being recorded by a security camera no doubt and even the people walking by us could pick up little pieces here and there. By the way he chose his words, it would sound like there was a bug problem in the hotel instead of what he really meant-there was a hidden camera in their room.

If there was a hidden camera in the guys room, there would be one in ours. We would just have to find it. He said that there's was near the bed by the window, so ours was probably some where around there. Some one knew we were coming, and they were keeping track of our every move in there. Ugh, good thing none of us changed while in there.

Just the thought of some one keeping an eye on me every moment of the day. It was beyond stalker. Stalking was to amateurish for spies. They were playing at our level. That means they either knew we were coming, or at least guessed we would be there. I guess were just going to have to throw them off.

"So there might be more bugs, so watch where you move. And talk, you wouldn't want to scare them out of their hiding places," Edward added, giving each of us another look. "Alice remember we need to shop for clothes tomorrow, so we're going to have to get up really early. Our school uniforms are starting to get boring."

In the corner of our eyes, there was a man staring at us. He wasn't staring, but he had sent us his twelfth side glance in the last seven minutes, and that was just a little unusual. Alice straightened up, and put on her exited face. "I know right? The school should at least spend there money on good looking school uniforms instead of another track field!"

"Now that is a good way to spend the school budget!" Rose added joyfully, giving her a high five. The boy's just smiled, and I added mine into the mix of acting. "Hmm, where's our food, I'm starving!"

Right as the words left her mouth, our tray's were brought to us. All of them were very delicious looking pasta bowls with some type of chicken or beef as a side. They were placed in front of us as well as a refill of our drinks. "Thank you," I said to the nearest waiter.

They all walked away, back to the kitchen or to help other people that were seated, but one of them stayed behind, pretending to pick up a utensil off of the floor. Apparently Emmett caught that there was something wrong too because he bursted out, "Man, this food looks way better than the stuff they serve in the cafeteria!" He took a huge bite of his linguine and smiled in delight.

The man walked away after hearing Emmett's statement, but I swore he looked at us again before leaving. "Man, this stuff is good. We should petition against our lunch ladies," Jasper suggested with a mouth full of pasta. Even though this was as they called a 'nice' restaurant, we were still teens and teens usually acted like teens any place they went. Even if they were from a spy school.

"We should, I am pretty sure we would get half of the student body to sign! Maybe we could even get the teachers to too," Edward added.

The rest of the dinner was filled with light conversation. Some of them were truthful, others were made up like the bad cafeteria food. We always had to keep a look out, and whenever we would see that guy approaching we would always change the subject as soon as he took the first step out of the door that led from the kitchen to the dining area.

We paid with cash that Carlisle gave to us, and went back up to the third floor. Before we entered back into our room to look for that hidden camera, the brothers turned to face us. "Have a good night sleep, ladies," the three of them said simultaneously as they walked into their room.

That only meant one thing.

It wouldn't be safe for the three of us to fall asleep tonight.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	5. La La Land

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 5: La La Land**

**A.N-** Okay so my friend has posted a Hunger Games story. I don't know if it's a one shot or not, but please go and check it out! She needs all the support she can get. It's under Hunger Games in the book category and the account is MusicHealsMySoul.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

--

"Bella, try this on too! It's really nice and I think that it would compliment your figure perfectly," Alice commented, holding a shirt up to me and then throwing it onto the growing pile on my arms. "This is so much better than wearing all of those uniforms the school gives us."

"Try this one on too Bells. I am pretty sure you like jeans more than skirts." Rose added a pair of skinny jeans, and flipped through the rack once again before the sentence left her mouth. I had at least six shirts and three pairs of pants in my arms, and we had only been in this store for five minutes. I thought shopping with these two normally was crazy. When I don't even have any clothes, that's just another story.

"Alice, Rose!" I exclaimed, trying to look over the pile. "Can I at least try these things on before you girls get more? You already have a pile of your own, and we can only carry so much." I was right though, they had the same amount of clothes in their hands as I did.

Alice had a lot of printed tees, and Rose had ruffled and plain shirts. These two would pick out amazing outfits and look stunning in them even though the girl that was on the cover of the magazine wore the same stuff didn't even shine as brightly. I couldn't pull these clothes off so I don't even know why they bothered. I could put garbage bags around them, and they would still look amazing.

"Bella, don't argue with us please. We know what we're doing, and you need clothes. But I do agree with you, let's go and try some of these things on," Alice answered, looking around for a dressing room. Once she had spotted it, she grabbed my wrist while we headed towards the dressing rooms.

Rose was already there by the time I had caught up. Luckily, there were three dressing rooms right next to each other, and we all took them. I hung the clothes and picked out the ones that I liked, and laid the other ones aside. Whenever I didn't like something they chose out, I would pretend that I tried it on and it didn't fit.

I tossed my shirt aside and put on a nice red one that Alice had chosen. It was deep red, V-neck and ruffled at the middle under the neckline. The sleeves were short, but I could always put a jacket over myself. I looked into the mirror and liked what I saw. The shirt actually showed a little bit of the cleavage that I had, but it was loose-fitting. This was something that I would wear.

I opened the door and looked out and saw Rose and Alice in the shirts they were trying on. They both looked at me and smiled. "Ooh, that is a really nice color on you! It brings out the color of your cheeks more, and your eyes," Alice complimented, looking me over.

"Yeah, and it actually shows that Bella has a chest!" Rose added, laughing. I felt the blush creeping it's way onto my cheeks, but I smiled anyway.

"Our Bella has finally grown up!" After that statement, I was giggling along with my best friends.

I tried on the rest of the things, and figured out that my estimated guess had been close. Alice and Rose had given me seven shirts, and five pairs of pants. I only ended up liking three tops, two jeans, and two khakis. At least we were getting some where with clothes.

"So are we ready to pay?" The cashier asked as I walked over to the cash register. Alice and Rose were already there, holding a bag in there hands.  
"Yep," I answered and placed my clothes on the counter. She rang up the total, and it came to a hundred and two dollars. Man, that's a lot for clothes. "Thank you," I replied, as I payed with cash.

"Okay, this isn't anything, but at least we have two days worth of outfits," Alice stated, as I walked towards them. "Are we going to more stores right now, or do you think we should meet up with the guys? Who knows what they had been doing for the past hour."

I looked at my watch. "It's only eleven thirty, so I would think we should go and get them. It's almost lunch time, and they need clothes too. If they didn't pick out anything, then you two might need to help them."

"You know you would help too. You aren't completely hopeless," Rose remarked, as we walked out of the store and out to the streets of Portland. Thanks Rose, I feel so loved. "You would actually do pretty well helping them choose things. You just can't choose outfits for yourself."

The guys had said that they would be waiting at the coffee shop down the street after picking out clothes for themselves. If they weren't there, we would just call them on the small silver cellphones we had been given. When we got back to our rooms, there was the phones laying on the bed for each of us. When we explored the phones, we found that there was a message in them that was to be deleted once we found them.

We were given cellphones in case we had to reach each other, but they were to pay as you go phones. If we ran out of money, we would just throw the phones out and wait for the next ones to come. We don't need any one tracking us by too many of our calls.

The coffee shop wasn't that big, and it had a nice home feeling to it. The three of us grabbed our drinks and took a table near the window. "Hmm, maybe they are actually looking for clothes after all," I said.

"Maybe, or they could be doing something like rollerblading or joking around like boys do," Rose replied, taking a sip of the creamy liquid. The three of us always got the same thing. Every time we get them we get a different flavor, but all three of us had to get it.

"Or they could be heading our way now." I followed Alice's eyes to the three guys crossing the street across from the coffee shop, each with a bag in hand. "I see our boys did some shopping."

"Wow. I guess we might have a group of guys who like to go clothes shopping more than our friend, here." Rose and Alice's giggles filled up our table, while I sat there blushing. Of course they would say something like that to me.

The three brothers entered the coffee shop, and immediately all eyes turned to them. All the males in the place just rolled their eyes and ignored them while all the females drooled. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett didn't even seem to notice though. They just went to get their drinks.

"Don't people know how to keep their tongues inside their mouths?" Rose asked disgustedly, wrinkling her nose up at the girls all around us. She was right, there were no words to describe the looks on the girls around us.

As soon as they spotted us, they made their way across the place. Some of the girls our age near us thought that they had caught their attention and started to giggle, but when they realized that the three of them were heading towards us, we got glares. "Of course," I muttered.

"Hello boys," Alice greeted, waving. Rose and I just continued to sip our fappachinos as they took a seat in our book across from us.

"Hi Alice," Jasper greeted. "Hey Rosalie, hey Bella."

"Hey," I replied along with Rose. I looked towards Emmett and Edward, "hey."

"Hey, so did you girls get anything good?"

"Oh yeah," Rose stated. "We actually got Bella to buy a few good things. Amazing, isn't it Alice?"

Alice giggled, and I felt my blush returning. "Yep, and we were even making fun of it before too. It seems that you three shop more than she does? Anything good?"

"Just a few shirts and jeans," Emmett answered, kicking his bag.

The six of us just sat there, staring at each other while sipping on our drinks. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. It was a silence that we could deal with, but to me it was kinda annoying. "So, anything new? Do we have to change hotels, or are we going to stay in Portland another night?"

We all put down our cups, and a whole new conversation started. "We found a few things out while shopping," Edward stated, grabbing something from his bag. He pulled out a white receipt. "Supposedly the guy that we are looking for is indeed Micheal Simmons, and his partner-the woman that we saw- is Breanna Whiteson. She goes by the name 'Bean' though, so we might have a better chance using her nick name."

"They are staying at a hotel a few blocks away from us, so they probably know that we are on their tail. What they don't know is that we saw them in a restaurant when we were in our first store. We didn't want to advance with out you three, so we kept tabs on them," Jasper added.

"So we know that they are here, and we have an idea where they might be now. They said something about a dessert shop near our hotel around this time, so that might be the greatest place to check now. We can lead them out of the place, bring them back to the hotel room and knock them out and call the school," Emmett suggested. The three of them were gazing intently now at the three of us.

Why did they always have to be the ones to find things out? It made us feel like we weren't doing our share, or that we just didn't find things out like they did. "It's fine, they were just near us, so we saw them," Edward answered, like he could read our thoughts.

"I agree with that," Alice finally agreed. "I think that Emmett's idea is good, but obviously they're suspicious. Maybe they aren't really at the dessert shop that you guys think they are. Maybe they are actually- Oh no."

"Oh no what?" We all frantically asked. Alice checked the time on the phone that she had, and got up, grabbing her drink with her. With out even thinking, we all stood up and hurriedly followed her out the door.

--

"Check the room! Check everything, I really could care less now if we get dirt on our beds. I'm pretty sure none of us want to miss anything if we don't catch it!" Alice frantically spit out, while we rode towards our rooms in the elevator. Ever since I was young, I thought that this thing was pretty fast to bring us upward, but I know now that this was slowest thing ever.

The second the doors opened, we all broke out into a fast sprint, winding through the halls. Alice swiped the card through while Emmett did the same, and we ran in. My eyes took in everything-nothing looked different. Nothing was out of place, not a mark on the floor. There flowers on the table were even still in the same position. "Nothing looks different."

"Not yet," Rose commented, cautiously taking a step forward. Alice and I followed suit, looking through the bathroom door to make sure nothing was out of place. "Nothing."

"The bedrooms," I stated. We all exchanged a glance and took off to our rooms. I ran through, slamming the door and flickering on the lights even though sunlight came through my window. I looked around and in about five seconds I finally registered that there was nothing out of place. My sheets were the same as before-all messed up since I had slept in them. Nothing at all was disturbed.

I ran back out into the room that connected all three of our room and met up Rose and Alice. "Nothing, it doesn't seem like anyone has been here," I said.

"Same, nothing's out of place. Believe me, I didn't catch anything," Rose added, looking around the room. She finally met our gaze, and I realized that she was telling the truth.

"Well, maybe I got my suspicions wrong," Alice remarked, looking around the room. Her voice didn't falter, but something in her eyes told me that she didn't believe the words that was coming out of her own mouth. "I still feel like somethings up though."

The second the words left her mouth, the three of us looked up. It wasn't obvious, but there were tracks on the ceiling. Not like boot tracks, or dirt tracks that your shoes left after you stepped, but water tracks. It was wet, but it didn't cause any water damage. They sprayed something in the room. "Don't breathe!" I exclaimed, cutting off my supply of oxygen.

We ran for the door and Rosalie jerked it open, and we all rushed out to get fresh air. We had been in that room for five minutes, and who knows how many breaths we had taken. I took in a deep breath, and looked at the guys room. There door was closed.

"Guys open up!" Rose yelled, slamming her fists on the door. Knowing Rose, she would probably give them five seconds to open up before she took the job to herself and picked the lock. Alice and I would probably beat her too it though, in this situation.

We had the lock open, and door against the wall in a new record-three and a half seconds. We ran into the room, expecting that we would hear the guys. "Guys! Is everything ok?!"

"Hello?!"

"Guys?!"

Where the heck were they? Were they alright? Was everything okay, or did someone get in? Millions of questions circled while we frantically looked in all of the rooms for any trace of our three peers. "Rose, Alice, what happened?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward!" Alice screamed. "I don't know what happened! UGH! We shouldn't have left them alone! We should have looked into the rooms together!"

"No wait!" Rose interrupted. She pointed to the open window in one of the bedrooms. We all ran and peered out of it, looking down too the busy streets below. "Oh crap."

In the corner of my eye, there was three very familier guys chasing someone down the street in a black suit. The same guy that broke into our academy.

--

**Hit or Miss?**


	6. Take A Breath

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 6: Take A Breath**

**A.N- **I am really glad the way this story has turned out so far. Thank you for all of you guys that take your time to give me some feedback! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

--

"JUMP!" Alice screamed, pushing Rose and I right out of the open window. It wasn't that high up, but still. We were on the third floor, and falling wrong could cause a lot of damages. I would guess that Alice jumped out right after we were out of the way, and the three of us fell with a muted thud on a bunch of bushes. Lucky us, there weren't many branches.

"What the heck!" Rose screamed, hastily getting up and rubbing her head.

"No time, run!" I was up and prepared when Alice grabbed our wrists while we followed after the boys and that stupid Simmons person. Hopefully the boys had taken him down and called the school. We had a bunch of people staring at us in shock from the jump that we took, but none of them would follow since they were in shock.

I guess I don't really regretted that jump. Sure, I'll have a few more bruises, but lives were in danger. It would have taken five minutes to get into that elevator, wait for it to go down, and then run out of the lobby and who knows where they would be by then. I would have jumped if Alice didn't push us first.

I didn't bother to look behind. Who knows what commotion we caused, and I could faintly hear sirens in the distance. Somebody probably called the cops or the ambulance.

Further up the street, that Simmons guy had gotten into a car and was driving away. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward each fiddled to get into a car as he drove away from us. Before I could realize what I was doing, I bent down on my knees and fiddled around with the wires from the car next to me. Oh well. "Get in!" I screamed, pushing Alice and Rose towards the car.

Luckily, the owner of the car didn't come out and yell at us, or then we would have been in trouble. I started the car and my foot connected with the gas peddle. Our heads slammed to the seats as we sped down the road right after the Edward and Emmett. Jasper had pulled up right after we skidded in front of him. Two words circled around in my head.

Car. Chase.

In all of the movies, you always see the car chases being something that looked like fun. Well-it isn't. If you were the one driving, you had to keep your eyes on the person you were tracking, the road, and other vehicles around you. And it sucked if the car wasn't that great. I was able to hot wire a Lexus, but I would have preferred a sleeker car.

We twisted and turned through the city streets, getting screamed at by people and getting the fingers from some of the drivers. I didn't really care. I was determined to catch the villain without getting myself, or my friends, killed. I also had to watch for Emmett in front of me.

"Watch it!" Rose screamed. I dramatically made a really sharp turn to avoid hitting the rail of the bridge that we were now on. I saw it, but that was a good thing if they were watching for me too. One wrong turn and we could go plunging into the water.

"Where do you think he is driving? There is always destinations in car chases," Alice pointed out, scanning the scenery. We were still on the bridge, but at the speed that we were going, we would probably be off in less than eight seconds. I didn't dare take my glance off what was in front of me, so I didn't know how many miles we were going per hour.

"You're pushing one-twenty." Hmm, maybe this car did go pretty fast.

"I'm amazed this car is holding up," I replied. It wasn't a bad car, but it wasn't one that was built to go this fast. "I don't know where he is headed."

"I think I do." Rosalie got off of her seat and pulled herself into shotgun. "See the docking over there? He's going to go on a boat no doubt-and it's probably a fast one. He's going to go back to the city type area to see if he can loose us, and then circle back here."

I saw the docks. She was probably right. Simmons made a screeching turn to the left leading Edward right after him. They were headed to a city or at least through neighborhood roads. Emmett followed after. Behind us, Jasper prepared himself for the turn. At the last second, I made a right. Right as we turned, I could see Jasper's shocked expression through the side mirror.

"He didn't know what we were doing," I stated, trying to slow down the car. "He thought we were just going to make a turn and continue to pursue."

"And it's not like he has time to stop and ask what we are doing. He just has to trust us," Alice remarked.

"Let's see if he can." Rose kicked open the door and ran ahead. Alice and I followed and got out of the car. My hands hurt from gripping the steering wheel hard, but I guess I would just have to get over it.

There were three boats that were docked. No one else was around, and all you could hear was cars and the crashing of the waves. The boats rocked gently on the water. "His boat isn't here," I commented. I scanned the perimeter and found nothing out of the ordinary-If you could call what was happening ordinary.

"Or is it?" Alice walked cautiously towards the first boat. It seemed like no one was here, but you never really know. Instead of continuing to the boat, she picked up three rocks and threw one at each boat, and running back to us. She grabbed our hands and ran behind a building.

"What was that for?"

"If one of them was his boat, then he probably has a crew that has to find out the cause of everything that happens. Since I threw rocks at each of the boats, then someone would have come out and ran after us." She poked her head out from behind the building. "And by the looks of it, no one is following us. I don't think those are his."

"Then what do you think he's doing? Do you think we got it wrong?"

"I don't think we got it wrong, I just thin- Oh no," I gasped. We didn't get it wrong, we just overacted. Nothing appeared out of place in our room, but I did realize one thing. When we ran back out the door, I caught a glimpse into the bathroom. The toilet seat was up. We're girls. We don't put up the toilet seat.

But someone that is trying to find anything about their enemy might.

If they were looking for things in our bathroom, someone could have pulled up our toilet seat to make sure that we didn't do anything. Don't ask. There are a lot of things that can go off by a movement or action. Some one went through our room. But it wasn't the person we expected.

It wasn't Micheal Simmons.

"We got it wrong!" I shrieked. Rose and Alice looked up at me to catch my glance. Shock, fear, and then disappointment clouded their eyes as they realized what I just had. "We aren't going after Micheal Simmons. We're going after a person that he sent! But that means-"

"That Simmons and his partner got away," Rose and Alice finished at the same time.

"But that means that we failed."

"Not exactly. If the person that the sent after us, or who they expected were us, then they probably left something behind. Remember how Rose said that he- Or now she, was going to circle back here to catch a boat that was going to bring them back? But back where? Maybe the person brought something else, that has some clue where they were going," I explained, getting more hopeful as I listened to the words come out of my mouth.

"He left a helicopter," Alice answered. My jaw dropped open, and from the corner of my eye I saw that Rose's had too.

"What?!"

"When we were driving here, we made that sharp turn. I saw a glimmer in the woods, but I didn't pay attention because we were focused on the boats. He or she hid it well, but not well enough."

"..."

"..."

"What are we doing here then!" I demanded. I quickly turned my head to the right, and then to the left. I don't know what I was doing, but it seemed like I was looking for the helicopter or something. "Where is it? We have to get there before they get back."

"This way." Alice ran towards our semi-parked borrowed car. We sprinted right past it, and Alice lead us into the trees. The ground was sandy, but it also had dirt. "I think it was somewhere...There." She pointed to something hidden in the trees. It was yards away from us, but you could tell somebody had tried to hide something in there.

"And to think that if they landed it just a few inches to the right, they could have had it completely invisible," Rose commented, taking a look at the helicopter. "Someone was in a rush, and we got lucky. Do you think that it's armed?"

I took a second look at it. Nothing seemed to be moving inside of it, and there wasn't a buzzing noise which probably meant some type of security system. It looked like it wasn't armed, but you never know. "It doesn't look like it, but we might want to do what Alice did before just to check."

Rocks were thrown at helicopter and we ran to hide between the trees. No one came running out, and nothing destroyed the rock so I guess that it was safe. "Careful," I reminded them. Alice was quietly breaking the lock that was on the door. I don't know why people bother with locks when the group you're pursuing knew how to open all of them?

We stepped inside and was met with a chorus of noises inside the helicopter. There was currently a little fridge running that made a humming noise, two things on the panel were beeping, and one was a message indicator. "Don't touch that," Rose warned. "It could only respond to fingerprints."

After checking everything out, we found nothing. There was no item that gave away where this person was headed, or where they came from. For all we know, this person wasn't even working for Micheal Simmons. It was a lone helicopter with a message that was waiting. "So what should we do now?"

"Hmm...I think that we should wait until the guys call. Maybe they caught him or her."

"Can't we just call them? If they caught the person, then they would pick up. If they are still attempting, then the phone won't be answered. We can't just sit here. Who knows what could happen."

Just as the words were heard, one of our phone's rang. I checked my pockets for my phone while Rose and Alice did the same. Mine was the one that was ringing. "Hello?"

"Bella? This is Edward, can you put the phone on speaker?" Edward's velvet voice was music to my ears.

"Sure, hold on." I clicked the button on the side of the phone. "It's Edward." My friends nodded in response.

"Alice, Rose, you two there?" Emmett's voice filled the small space. Rosalie's eyes lit up after hearing him. Oh we needed to talk.

"Yeah were here," Rose answered.

"I'm here too," Jasper replied.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"We cornered the person, but it didn't seem to be Simmons. It was someone else. A man, a little older than we are. He's out cold, Emmett got to him before he could get away. Where are you girls?"

"Rose thought that the person would circle around and come back to the dock and get on a boat. We checked it out, and we were wrong. He flew a helicopter in instead and it's hidden very poorly in the woods near the dock. We're inside it as we speak," I explained.

"Do you remember where that is?" Alice added.

"Yeah, we do. I remembered you guys making a sharp turn instead of following the car," Jasper replied. "We'll meet you girls there okay? We're going to call back to the academy to get someone to take care of the guy."

"See you soon," the three of replied at the same time. We exchanged glances and smiled.

"Bye."

At least things didn't turn out horribly wrong. It could be worse. "Okay, they caught the person we were going after. All we have to do now is go and get Simmons."

"We don't have anywhere to go. So they caught the person, but we didn't get any information out of him since the guys had to take him down. I say we check the message." Alice's eyes glanced to the screen. It was still flashing blue.

"I think so too," Rose added. "Want me to try?"

"Yeah."

Rose got up and walked over to the panel. She lifted her fingers up to the touch screen and gently placed her fingers on the awaiting message. Something on the screen changed, and that's when Alice and I quickly ran over to her. The screen was filled with a map and a letter.

My eyes glanced over the letter, reading every word carefully. Oh my goodness. My eyes re-read the words that caught my eye and my eyes widened. "We're going to Tokyo."

--

**Hit or Miss?**


	7. Bang A Drum

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 7: Bang A Drum  
**

**A.N- **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! It's harder to write because of school, and since this is a side story I focus on** 50 Things To Do When You're Bored **first. This is somewhat a filler chapter, but it's important to the story. Only 4 more days until Twilight comes out here in the United States! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I still can't believe we are going around the world," Alice finally spit out, staring at the wall across of her. "We're going to TOKYO! I have always wanted to go to Japan! This is going to be so cool."

The boys had met up with us at the helicopter. Lucky for us there was an autopilot on it, so none of us needed to pilot the thing. We were all currently sitting in the seats that the helicopter provided, chatting among ourselves. None of us has still gotten over the shock that we are being taken to Japan right now.

"I know!" Emmett exclaimed, pumping one of his fists into the air above him. "I will finally get to eat all of the sushi I want with out anyone telling me to stop! Do you know how awesome that is?"

"Pretty awesome on your part," Edward replied. "But pretty annoying for us because we're all going to have to pay the bill and get weird looks."

Rose, Alice and I were kinda shocked. The boys had been all tight, calm and collective ever since we had been placed on this mission. Seeing them be their real selves was something comforting. But it was kind of weird at the same time, you never really know if they were joking or not.

"Don't eat yourself sick, which I really doubt you will do, but don't wast all of our money," Jasper warned, punching his brother on his arm. "I know we were given a lot, but we are actually on a mission remember that. We always have to keep an eye out."

Emmett just rolled his eyes and smirked. "That's what you're saying now dude, but just wait until you see the slot machines! It's almost as bad as Vegas, except these places are harder to find. The games are different then the ones we have in the U.S."

"Huh?" Alice asked.

Emmett and Edward laughed while Jasper started turning pink. "Jasper here loves to gamble," Edward informed. "We don't really go gambling, but you should see some of the bets we make."

I raised an eyebrow. "Betting on the school grounds. Tisk tisk, and to think that you are good students too." Alice and Rose's laughter filled my ears. "I don't know why I am actually telling you three this, but it's weird seeing you like this. Most of the time you're all calm and composed."

"And hard to read," Alice chirped in.

"That's what you think," Jasper snickered. The three of them exchanged a silent conversation that took less than three seconds and all of them calmed down instantly. "Remember when to act professional." He lifted his eyebrow and smirked at us.

Rose gasped. "There they go again acting like they have to stay emotionless when they are only with us. This is what we're talking about, we want you to open up to us some more...Only if you guys want to. We'll tell you anything you guys want in return."

I can't believe was just open and asked them. I know I was the one to start it, but Rose just asked them to open up to us. Would they agree or turn their heads? If they agree, maybe we can actually become friends on this mission.

"We don't mind opening up." Emmett gave us a huge grin. "Well, I don't anyways. What do you want to know about me? I don't have a favorite color, these two are my siblings, and I love all foods."

I tried to hide it, but my giggles came out along with everyone else. Who knew Emmett could be so open? I didn't. It was funny how he would just blurt out anything that came to his mind and we didn't even ask him a question yet. Edward focused on me and smirked. He found it funny that I was laughing.

"You find that amusing?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me. "Well, I also know that Emmett was afraid of Dachshunds when he was five because one chased him down the street, and he can break into any girl's room back at school." I bursted into another round of laughter.

"Emmett!" Alice shrieked. "Freaking out our poor classmates back at home! How dare you!"

"And to think that he could have broken into our room, too!" Rose added, howling. All you could hear was our laughter. Emmett just gave the biggest smile and turned to whack Edward in the back of his head.

"Anyways..." Emmett tried to change the subject. "What about you girls? If you really think about it, we shouldn't really be discussing this on a helicopter going to Tokyo."

"But will you boys be going back all mysterious when we get to Japan?" Rose asked, finally stopping her fit of giggles. I stopped when I heard the question she was asking to hear their responses.

"We will," Edward replied quietly. "The three of us cannot show the enemy we actually act like normal teenagers. It's all an act that comes with the joys of our life. We know that we're hard to read."

"Yeah," Jasper added. "We only put on that act because of the position we are in. In school we act like that because we just want too. Since this is our first legit mission, we will be like that most of the time. We just aren't like that now because the helicopter isn't bugged."

"But why do you guys act like that?"

"Because it shows weakness." I was a little taken aback by their answer. "When you show that you care about someone by being friends with them or joking around, it shows that you have people you care about. Then the people that you are friends with become targets. You also lose focus when you are more yourself."

"We usually only act like it around each other because we are family. We don't even act like this unless we are alone, or not near anyone else. It's just become natural I guess."

"But doesn't it get annoying?" I questioned. "Rose, Alice and I act like that and we haven't even though proposing a threat on one another with out realizing it."

Jasper chuckled. "I never thought I would be giving you girls a lesson on a mission. You girls wouldn't know the lesson. No one else would know that besides the highly trained spies. It's something you have to realize by yourself. It's not something they just want to tell you."

"That's the reason you usually have to keep to yourself or with people like you," Emmett added. "If you realize, all of the same group of kids stick together. Us three, and you three. In our duties we tend to stick to people we have grown up with. When you're older you are usually paired with those people too. There's a reason for that."

Huh? I was getting confused. There was a reason why Alice, Rose and I were put in all of our classes together? Was that a reason that we shared a room together? I was learning things that had been going on for years, but never figured it out.

"More comforting environment. And less of a threat of chances of hurting other people." Edward shrugged. How much things were we going to learn on this trip? "We thought you girls were good, but apparently not good enough."

Rose snickered as Alice just laughed. I just sat their, staring at the guys. "What are you talking about?" Rose remarked, rolling her eyes. "We are just as good as this as you three are. So what you have more training, but we know things guys don't know...Well, they aren't smart enough to do anyways."

"And that would be?"

Alice gave the boys a small puppy dog look. "See, we can act just as well as any three of you could. Usually guys have information we need, so we just charm them into giving it to us. We can do a whole lot better than innocent looks too." She flashed them a smiled.

"We can do that too."

Before I realized I was saying, I blurted out something about showing us. I instantly blushed. Alice and Rose just giggled at the looks on the guys faces. "You boys say that you're good right? Well, I don't see anything."

Edward looked down on the floor and then brought his eyes to look at me. His bright emerald eyes smoldered me from under his lashes. "Bella," he purred. I was so mesmerized by him, I forgot how to breathe for a second.

Wait, I can't be sucked into this. "Ugh, you guys actually can do that too," I commented, pulling my eyes away from him. It took some ounce of me to take my eyes off of him too. "You guys can act, and so can we. I guess it's a fair playing field then."

"I guess it is, but remember that party Micheal Simmons is holding. That will prove which is the better actors."

Oh crap, I forgot about that.  


* * *

**A.N- **Also, I have added the songs that the title chapters are named after. The links are on my profile, so check the songs out if you're interested.

**Hit or Miss?**


	8. Clair De Lune

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 8: Clair De Lune  
**

**A.N-** Everything I have to tell you peoples is at the end of the chapter. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Tokyo was amazing! The city was bustling and new technology was around every corner. It took hours for the six of us to drag ourselves away from everything to check ourselves into a hotel and snap out of the vacation factor. We were on a mission, not on some leisurely vacation.

Even thought being in an amazing city was something out of my dreams, I still had the feeling of nervousness building up inside of me. Every time the thought came up, I started to fidget and my mind overreacted.

The ball that Simmons was holding was in exactly one week. It was being held at the Rihga Royal Hotel. In exactly seven days the six of us were to learn how to act like couples. We also needed to practice on our table manners and we had to up our observations.

I also had to get used to being called Bella Masen. Bella Masen! This was going to be hard.

"This sucks," Rose stated, looking at Alice and I before she closed her eyes and leaned back on her bed. "I can't believe we have a week to adjust and get settled."

Alice sighed. "I know! We're suppose to take on new names. But I'm guessing this is just as hard for us as it is for them. Jasper and Alice Whitlock, now that has a ring to it..."

"Oh my goodness! Alice you like Jasper!" I shrieked. My mouth curved into a smile instantly, and my mind wandered away from the party.

Alice's face turned a light shade of pink and Rose and I shared a squeal. "Of course you do! And at least he's cute too! That's just another plus," Rose commented, bouncing lightly.

Alice and Jasper. Now they were a good couple. Even though we didn't know everything about the guys yet, I could tell that these two balanced each other out perfectly. Alice was perky and hyper while Jasper was calm and collected. Opposites do attract.

Alice just smiled and her eyes went into a dreamy haze. "Well yeah, who doesn't like him? He's really nice, and cool. And he is a gentleman, if you two didn't realize. I really don't mind being paired with him, it's quite obvious that Rose is good with Emmett and Bells is good with Edward."

"I agree with you! Emmett is really funny, and although he can be stupid sometimes I think he's a good guy," Rose replied, getting a similar smile on. "And Edward and Bella are just so cute!"

I felt my face heat up and I looked away from my two best friends. "You can't be serious!" I stated, shaking my head in disagreement. "Edward is all careful and sly, and I'm just...Ugh! I'm not as observative as he is, and he is just perfect."

"You can't see what everyone else see's though! When you two are together, there is something that circles you two that none of us can understand. It's like fate brought you together, and is going to keep you two that way."

--

"No, no Emmett! You're suppose to lead her, not the other way around," Alice scolded from her spot on the couch.

The boys had moved all of the furniture in their room to make a dance floor where we were taught how to dance. We also had to remind ourselves manners and other things that we were needed when we went to this party. The thing that Simmons was holding is disguised has a party, but it is really a meeting so he can tell his secrets to everyone that works in the same he does. He has invited every person that is part of System T to this party, so we had to fit in somehow.

"Put your arm around her waist and lead her. Let the music be your guide," Alice instructed, placing Emmett's hands on the correct spot for dancing. "There you go. Want me to start the music again?"

Emmett let out a frustrated sigh. "How are we suppose to dance to Clair de Lune? I know it's a really nice song and all, but waltzing to it is just a tad bit hard."

"I think she is telling you to let the music be your guide," Jasper chimed it, raising his eyebrow at his brother. He let out a laugh and shook his head. "I'm amazed Rosalie isn't annoyed yet, by the way your feet are moving now it looks like you can't even walk a straight line."

"Never said I wasn't annoyed."

We all laughed and Emmett let out another sigh. "How about you take a break," Alice suggested. "Bella, Edward, your up. Let's see if you two can dance better than these two can."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the support."

I walked to the middle of the supposed 'Dance Floor' and looked at the carpet. "You girls know I can't dance for my life," I stated, picking up my head to see those amazing emerald eyes again.

"Don't tell us that lie Bells, you can so dance. You just choose to think that you can't."

Alice and Rose were lying. I couldn't dance for my life. Every Thursday night, the three of us would teach each other dances that we had learned over the years. The three of us knew a little bit of everything, and I always knew that I was the worst. Those two could dance, but I knew I couldn't.

"I think you can dance," Edward commented, looking me over once more. He smiled and held out his arm. "Ready to beat Emmett's butt?"

I giggled nervously, and blushed. "Always ready."

I took his hand gently and instantly felt a current between us. I placed my other hand on his back like Rose did, and he placed his around my waist. Clair de Lune played softly and I could suddenly feel my friend's gazes. Well, Emmett and Jasper could be considered friends, right?

We swayed to the music, Edward leading me. Although I took a few missteps, he always brought me back to dancing swiftly to the music. Before I realized, we were doing the waltz. Our eye's locked and he never pulled his gaze away from mine, and I got lost in his eyes.

All I could hear was the music. All I could see was him. He was smiling gently at me as we danced across the floor. The electric current was back, and I had to focus myself on not fainting in his arms.

Emmett let out a whistle that bought be back to reality. My cheeks turned pink and I pulled my eyes away from his and looked at the carpet once again. "You are not terrible at dancing," Edward whispered in my ear, his breath giving me tingles. "Actually, you are opposite of that."

Behind me, Rose and Alice let out giggles. Oh no, how bad was my face now? I probably was redder than a tomato, and it was worse right in front of the guys too! "Uh, thanks," I answered.

The song ended, and the four of them applauded. "Oh my god! You were amazing!" Alice squealed.

"Geez Bella, you should dance like that some more. It might help when we have our little dancing lessons," Rose added, smirking at me. She looked at Edward and then back to me. "Just let the music be your guide."

Alice and Jasper were last. These two danced across the carpet. Looking at them made you feel like you were at a real ball, and it made you jealous that you couldn't dance as well as they could. It looked like they were floating across the floor, and dips that they had done were incredible.

It was better than watching those fancy dance shows on tv. If these two entered, they would have blown the competition away. "Oh my goodness, Alice, Jasper, you two are amazing! If I took away the music, you would still float across the room with out a mistake!" I remarked, replaying their steps in my mind. I wouldn't be able to start with out tripping.

Alice giggled and kissed a surprised Jasper on the cheek. Rose and I exchanged a glance and I squealed on the inside. "I'm actually amazed that Jazzy here was an amazing dancer."

Jasper raised his eyebrow. "Jazzy?"

"Yep. Jazz. It's a cool nick name, and it fits. Do you mind it?"

She had already given him a nickname. Jasper. Jazzy. Hmm, amazing it actually fit really well. He thought about it for a moment and looked around the room. "Nope, it sounds good."

"Okay, now that we kinda know how to dance and Jazzy here has a new name, can we get on with other things?" Emmett asked, chuckling as he patted his annoyed brother on the back. "Let's see, we covered dancing and surveillance. Anything else we need to know?"

We all looked at Alice and she scanned her brain for the oncoming things we needed to learn or be refreshed on. "Yeah, we do actually. This is what I'm gonna do though. I'll whisper what we need to know in Jasper's ear and he'll tell you two." She looked at the guys and then at us. "I'll tell you guys when we're back to our rooms."

I'm confused. Didn't we get to everything already? So we need to know manners, and a few other things, but what was so important that she couldn't tell all of us together? "Alice, why don't you spit it out?"

"Is it really something that we all can't hear together? But if you prefer to tell us separately, go ahead. I still don't know how this is going to help, but who knows."

Alice gave us a small smile and walked over to Jasper. She tip toed while he leaned down, and she whispered something in his ear. Something in his eyes changed while he nodded. "Girls, we're gonna go. When you guys wanna go out call, okay?" She gave him a look and walked towards us.

I followed my two best friends out of the room into ours, through the door that connected the two rooms together. They shut their side of the door, while Alice did the same with ours. "I don't know about you Bella, but I have no idea what she's talking about," Rose admitted, sighing.

"I think I'm on the same page as you are. Don't worry." Alice bounced happily over to the couch in the middle of the floor and turned to look at us.

"Do you want to know or what?" She asked.

I gave her a look that told her to go on, while I took a seat on the couch. No doubt Rose was doing the same.

"Well, we practiced dancing, surveillance, brush passing, and other things. One thing that I put off until the end was that the six of us have to learn to act like a couple," Alice finally admitted, giving us a small smile.

"..."

"Oh my god," Rose replied. She was right! "No, I mean as in what?! Was there a reason that you had to tell us separately? I think they probably already knew that since we did have take on the same last names!"

What was Rose talking about? It was a big deal! We had to act all cutesy and couple-ly with them. Yeah, we were friends-I think, but it would feel so awkward. And we weren't even good with all of this dating stuff, it would be terrible for us! "Well, all of us knew that already!" I exclaimed. "Have you two realized that we might be girls, but we haven't gotten a date since a few years before we came to this school! Which may I add was Rose once in what, eighth grade?"

Yeah, Rose had gotten her first date in eighth grade. It was with this boy Royce, who was a year older than the three of us. She was so excited, but he turned out to be the biggest jerk ever. One of his friend's posted part of a party on the internet that showed him making out with this girl in the corner while they were dating. Rose was upset of course, but she didn't show it that much to us. I doubt he will mess with any girl again, she left a nice black and blue mark on his face after she slapped him.

Rose scoffed. "And you would call that a date? Man, I think I would call it something else." She frowned, recalling the memory. A second later her frown turned into a huge grin. "You, Bella, don't know anything about dating."

Oh no.

"But we do," Alice chimed in, her high voice squeaking even higher in delight. "Have you ever tried reading magazines? Like _Cosmo Girl_, _Seventeen_, or even some of those celebrity mags like _J-14 _or _Popstar_?"

Oh yeah, they were always constantly huddling on one of the beds back at the academy after getting a new issue of one of those magazines. Of course I was dragged in with them, flipping through the pages and reading. "Hello! I am best friends with you two! I've seen them!"

"And we've never said we didn't know anything about relationship, guys, or romance. Actually, it's quite the opposite of that. We know everything!"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Why did you want to separate us before telling us?"

Alice smirked innocently. "It's quite obvious actually. Each of us only know a few things about the other. Bells, you know things about guys, you just choose to convince yourself that you don't. The guys know things about girls. It's called getting ready. We're getting each other ready before it actually takes place.

"We're going to tell each other everything about this so we're actually prepared. The same goes for them, with out each other all of us would be clueless. Well...Maybe not all of us." She giggled, and glanced at me.

That's why.

* * *

**A.N- **Okay, if I can get around 40 reviews for this chapter and the next one, I'll give you guys a chapter in Edward's point of view! Come on, I know you guys want it.

**Hit or Miss?**


	9. One of the Boys

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 9****- One of the Boys**

**A.N-** I am so sorry for such a long update! My computer isn't connecting to the internet, so my dad brought home his laptop. So I am kinda updating from my USB stick. 50 Things To Do When You're Bored should be up by Monday. Who knows. But I don't know when I get my home computer back, so please bear with me. Last, I got all of this from teen mags :)

* * *

The last hour was something. Weird coming from me because I usually hate it when Alice and Rose go into their modes and talk about it the whole night, but I actually learned something I kinda cared about. At least we weren't too clueless. But right now we were having one of those major girly sleepovers.

No not the ones where you paint your nails, play truth or dare and stick each other's bras in the freezer. I'm talking about the one thing that all of us like to do, gossip and talk about boys. Well, most of us anyways. These two just went overboard, and I really mean overboard.

It was currently nine thirty at night here in Japan. But our sleeping patterns weren't exactly going to follow the time in a different country. We were sprawled across one of the huge beds with a few magazines that my two friends had somehow brought with them and a few bags of candy that we had bought in the hotel lobby. I think there were seven, but I didn't count. We were going through everything to find every topic on guys.

Are the brothers doing the same? No doubt they are doing something like telling each other what pick up lines work and which don't-Your average teenage boy stuff. But with them, I'm not actually sure what they are doing right now since none of us are what you call average.

"Okay, so you have to know when they are doing 'The Move'," Rose added, shoving a piece of Japanese candy in her mouth. "It's like something that all girls have to know."

Alice looked up from a magazine after Rose started talking, and squealed. "The move! If course I was missing something. At least we were thinking about the same thing here. Bella, please tell me you know what we're talking about."

I glanced nervously back and fourth between the two of them. What the heck was this move they were talking about? Knowing me I either knew about it, knew about it and didn't know it had a title, or was just overal clueless. Right now I was going that I was the clueless one. "Um, would you be mad at me if I didn't answer?"

My two friends stared at me, eyes wide with shock. "You have got to be kidding about the whole playing clueless thing. I know you know what it is, you probably just don't know it had a name," Rose said, raising an eyebrow at me. I kinda agreed with her. For once I hoped I actually knew what they were talking about.

"Please tell me you lying!" Alice added. "You have to know what we're talking about. It's when a guy fakes taking a stretch and then places his arm around you like it's nothing casual. Of course most guys don't actually do it because it's really cheesy, but if it ever happens, it's really cute."

Oh. So that's what they were talking about. It had a name? Crap, I was poorly educated on the topic of guys. I guess that happens when you live in a spy school where everything you do has to be secret if it doesn't involve the academy. It's pretty hard to keep track of a regular life in our situation. But overal, some how Alice and Rose deal.

So I did know what they were talking about after all. It was a move that you saw in most of the movies and TV shows. When the guy pretends to stretch his hands over his head and then bring them back down and place one around your shoulder's if you're sitting. They acted like nothing was happening which made it even cheesier.

"It has a name?" I qustioned. Alice's eyes brightened after hearing the tone in my voice that showed her I actually knew what they were talking about. "See, I do know things."

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Amazingly you do. And all this time we thought you were the small little girl we remember. You know some things, but compared to us, it's really nothing. What would you do if you didn't have us?"

"I probably wouldn't be a spy. I wouldn't have great friends, and I wouldn't be in the situation I am now. Putting my life on the line, right now, is where my life is. With out you guys I don't think I really would have a life." And it was true. I don't remember a day where I didn't know these two girls. I've known them ever since I was born, after all I was the youngest.

"Awe, thanks Bells." Alice leaned in to give me a hug and before I knew it, Rose was in on it too. We started to laugh which caused us to lose balance and fall to the bed. "Nice going."

"Anyways," Rose interrupted, sitting back up. "We need to inform Bella. Right now we have been looking through magazines and what not. We actually have to teach her something."

I looked at my friends, not bothering to tell them not to tell me anything. Truthfully, I guess I really wanted to know. I didn't know anything about guys, and I guess it was my turn to keep up with these two. "So what do you need to tell me then?"

They exchanged a glance and smiled mischeiviously. Oh no. "When you are talking to a guy, always have a conversation going," Rose started, picking up a gummy. "Some guys won't keep up the conversation, they're just like that. Talk about yourself, and let him talk about himself with you."

"Always tell them major things about you, not everything. You can add little things in the conversation, but don't. If the boy listens to you, it means that he's interested. If he doesn't, then he isn't," Alice interrupted, taking over Rose's explaining. "But if he forgets a few things, that doesn't mean he isn't interested. It could just mean that he doesn't have a good memory."

I laughed. "Just like us, sometimes." We could remember things that we needed too, but when it came to little things, we were terrible at remembering. "We can't remember _everything_, just most things."

"Well..." Alice and Rose joined in my laughter.

After the laughing was over, Rose and Alice went back into their boy mood. "Always read his body language. It tells you a lot, even if he thinks that it doesn't, it does."

"If you think that he is shy, look for three signs. If he claps his hands a lot, and he doesn't seem like that type of person that's upbeat or not, when he looks away, and when he looks at the floor. If he doesn't meet your gaze, it kinda shows that he's shy or nervous. Think about it, we wouldn't meet their eyes if we were nervous."

"What about if he's fidgety? Does that mean he's nervous too?" I asked, eating some of the candy. "I know that we sometimes figet when we're unsure about things and what not. Guys would do that too, right?" Most likely they would.

Alice flipped a page in her _J-14_. "Some guys would, but some wouldn't. They are going to try and look like they know what they're doing and what not. If they cared about you that much, they would tell you that they didn't know what they were doing. But on the other hand, if he cared that much about you then from his point of view, he wouldn't want to dissapoint you."

Oh, I get it. If any guy cared about us that much, the would or wouldn't tell us. It depends on his personality. "So it depends on what they think is right. Most likely his friends could sway him in his desicion though."

Rose rolled her eyes while she chewed on another piece of candy. "Of course his friend's could sway his desicion. We do that to each other sometimes, and most of the time it ends up being better. Sometimes we just get ourselves into messes."

"Just remember that any influence could change his desicion or his thoughts about you," Alice corrected. "Most of the time friend's encourage friends, but you never really know."

Very true. I know that Alice and Rose change my look on things all the time, and I do the same to the them. We're there for each other all of the time, so we always go to each other for advice. Most of the time we all agree on everything, but there are those times when we disagree.

"Anyways, back on topic," Alice stated, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Guys are shy sometimes just like we are. So don't be afraid to make the first move, even if you want the guy to make it."

"If you don't want to make the first move, don't. But never be afraid or nervous too," Rose added. Of course she would say that, she's never afraid to do anything. "Don't let him pay for you all the time. Although it might be sweet for him to do it, show him that you wouldn't mind paying for yourself or the both of you."

"Wait," Alice commented. "It's fine if he offers to pay for you."

"It is really sweet, but I don't think that you should let him do it everytime."

"You can if he's offering."

These two were arguing over whether or not they should let a guy pay for them. Nice. "Hey," I interrupted, causing their talking to come to a halt. "Can't you let him pay the first time but them make him promise that we can pay the next time we went out?"

I think what I said was pretty smart. If they guy insisted that he should pay, then us girls should insist that we should pay the next time to make it even. We can be nice too. "Nice thinking Bella, that's good," Rose remarked, a smirk tugging on her lips.

Alice squealed. "I love that idea! Then it shows that we can be sweet and treat them to things too. We have taught you well better. I wonder if you know anything else, or at least come up with anything else. See, things that we teach you aren't bad. If they were bad, you wouldn't care to remember."

She was right. What they taught me were usually things that I lacked at. So it just annoyed me trying to remember everything at once. "You're right, but sometimes it's still annoying." I smiled at them. "But it is fun."

"See, and you doubted us."

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes at them jokingly.

"One of the bigger things is that he should work to win your heart," Rose said out of nowhere, after a few seconds of silence. She slammed her hand down on the bed and it shook. "It shows that he really cares for you.

"If they aren't putting anything into the friendship or relationship, then it shows that he isn't worth it or just isn't interested. If he shows you that he wants to be a part of you life, the he would show it. Watch the little things he does-opening doors, complimenting you and saying that you look pretty.

"But watch out. When he says that you look hot, it could because you look hot or he's just being a guy around his friends. If he cares about you, he would call you pretty or beautiful, not hot. It's not very gentlemen like to do so." She stopped her little speech and looked at both of us. I could tell she wasn't finished.

"When he's doing nice things, you might think that he's being polite, he might but he usually isn't. It takes a lot for the guy to do that small task, so you should admire him and thank him for it. Unless you're both joking, that's understandable. But watch and pay attention to him."

There was nothing but silence when Rose was done talking. I looked at both of them. "Oh my goodness Rose, I've never heard you say so much about guys before," Alice declared, clapping her little hands together. "It's so true though! He doesn't have to do a lot to work for our hearts, but he should do a little bit."

"Because we will be working for his too," I added, shaking my head in agreement. "I mean, we'll be telling how good he looks and complimenting him too. We'll let him choose and see what he wants to do. It may not seem that big compared to the guys, but it is."

"Exactly!" Rose agreed. "You two are getting what I'm saying! It's not like we always like what he chooses, but we sit through it cause we're nice like that. It's equal work on both sides. But we're both after the same prize."

"I know. It sucks not knowing what guys think because then it would be so much easier for us to know what they want and what not. I'm always guessing and it annoys you because you don't know if you're right or not."

"But think about, they're probably saying the same thing. They wished they knew what we were thinking so it makes it easier on them too. We both know that it would be so much easier if we knew what the other thought."

"It would be," I agreed. "But we don't so this is all we have to get them."

"And we're going to win."

**Hit or Miss?**


	10. Fall For You

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 10:**** Fall For You**

**A.N: **I hope all of you had an amazing holiday! I know I did. In your review, I would love to hear what you got :) And here is the chapter you have all been waiting for-Edward's take on things! I hope you guys enjoy!  


* * *

**Edward's POV**

"You know why the girls went and slammed the door, right?" Emmett asked, grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them into his mouth. He spilled crumbs everywhere, so I was so glad that we weren't perched on my bed. But Jasper was just a tad bit annoyed. "They are going and having some girly talk about who knows what."

"Well, aren't we the ones doing the same thing?" Jasper asked, brushing off some of the crumbs. "We're sitting on a bed talking about girls. Aren't the girls doing the same thing? Except their topic is...Us."

"And our topic is them," I added, mentally picturing Bella. She is so beautiful, I'm amazed that I've found someone like her. Sure, I've seen the three girls around for the years that they've been here, but I've never actually had that much of a conversation with them. I've only said hi to them a few times because they were in our classes.

I've always thought that she was pretty, but because of our positions we didn't really interact with any of our classmates. I have a few close friends like Jake and Seth, but we never talked to the girls. Most of them were convinced that the whole guy population was out to 'score' them. But some of the guys and girls were friends.

Jasper took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for one of them." What he said caught me off guard. Did he like Bella, Rose or Alice? I really hope it wasn't Bella. "Alice is all I see now..." he trailed off, slightly blushing. Jasper, blushing?!

"Whoa dude," Emmett stated, staring at him. "Are your cheeks turning pink? You must really like her. Why don't you tell her you like her or do something nice for her? You will technically be together when we go to that stupid gala."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Do something nice for her like get her some flowers. Maybe you should try starting up a conversation with her when we go out to eat, it really helps. Find out what she likes and what she doesn't like. Maybe you'll get the chance to tell her about you."

Jasper sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I know girls love it when guys talk to them. It's kinda like something we need to know. They never want silence because things get awkward when nothing is said. You always have to keep a conversation going unless you're comfortable with them when their is only silence."

Randomly, Emmett burst out in his booming laugh, shaking the whole mattress. Jasper and I were caught off guard, but kept our selves upright. You always had to be ready for anything in our lives. "What?"

He just shook his head and laughed some more. "It's just that I never thought that my two bros would know anything about the ladies. Jasper here actually said something I thought would never had come out of his mouth. It looks like you two aren't that hopeless after all."

I rolled my eyes, as Jasper did the same. Of course Emmett would think that. He always thought he was the 'ladies man' although I beg to differ since we usually never interact with girls. Well, unless we were in class but never actually socializing with them. Bella, Alice and Rose were the the girls that we have gotten closest too.

"We aren't hopeless," Jasper defended, flicking some food at him. "Actually, we probably know more that you do about girls. Don't think to high of yourself."

"I think I hear a challenge coming on," Emmett remarked, folding his hands over his head and lounging back on the pillows. "Let's see who knows more about girls. You up to it."

"Yeah."

"Of course," I added. I knew a few things about girls. It wasn't a lot, but I was pretty sure I knew more that Emmett's brain could hold. And I am pretty Jasper knew somethings. Anything to beat Emmett.

"You should surprise girls with a small gift," Emmett started. "Girls usually like it when you bring them a little something, even if it is just you showing up for an unexpected visit. Like I would bring her chocolates, or her favorite flowers."

Jasper shoved another candy in his mouth. "Or bring her anything she likes. It's not always chocolate or flowers, you know." He smiled and glanced at me. "What would you usually get a girl as a surprise." Emmett looked at me curiously, along with Jasper.

"Yeah, what would you get a girl?"

Hmm, what would I get a girl? Maybe flowers like Emmett mentioned before, or a small gift. Like a teddy bear. "I think I would get her whatever she preferred. It's hard to say since not all the girls are the same and want the same things, I mean, look at mom." I don't know why I thought of our mom, but I did. "Dad doesn't get her the same things all the time."

"I know!" Emmett agreed. "Dad bought her an island! A flippin' island. Geez, even if it was their anniversary gift or whatever, it was a pretty awesome gift. You're right. Not all girls are the same."

Jasper and I exchanged a glance, and he rolled his eyes at Emmett. "No crap."

No girl was the same. Just look at Bella, Alice and Rose. They were the best of friends, and were a like in some ways but they loved different things. And even when they loved different things, their friendship bended so that each other would teach and help in the subject that they loved.

Rosalie liked cars and mechanics. I was amazed when I found this out, but after listening to the girls talk and having conversations with them, we found out she was into that kind of stuff. Emmett was amazing. He finally found a girl that he could talk about with with the latest car models. But no offense to my brother or anything, she could so kick his butt in that subject.

Alice was up beat and had the greatest fashion taste. She was into clothes, and make up and jewelery. She was the one that would always choose her friend's out fits for the day. She went through our clothes and approved what we had bought in the hotel. Even though Rose and Bella were a little held up with all of her out fits and stuff, she was the one that always made them look good.

And finally Bella. She loved to read and listen to music more than the other two. Well, all three of them loved music, but she had a wide selection that she listened too. The other two girls had told us that she was also a fantastic cook. Only if we had a full kitchen in these hotels.

Even through all of their differences, they held together closer than a lot of people I had seen. Their difference brought them together, and it always helped each other out. Whenever they had a technical problem, Rose would fix it. Alice would choose their outfits and approve clothing, make up and hair. Bella would provide a snack and choose the music they listened too.

All in all, those were pretty nice things. Right now, it didn't sound like much, but that was pretty much all we knew about these three girls. It was weird. It felt like I was being pulled towards them, like gravity. Except my brothers and I were the ones orbiting them.

I knew Emmett and Jasper were drawn to them too because I could tell by their posture and the looks on their faces. Every time we were apart, our conversations would always be about them. Or something relating to them anyways.

It felt we were being pulled closer and closer every single hour of every single day. We were stuck in their gravitational pull, with no hopes or desires of getting out. And I don't know about Emmett or Jasper, but I didn't mind...I actually liked it.

"...And you should always make those small gestures. Like opening the door for them, and offering to get things." I heard Jasper say as I was pulled out of my thoughts. "They're small compared to a lot of other things, but they always make a difference."

I agreed with him, taking his advice in and memorizing it. "Every little thing counts. Some guys might not realize it, but heck, the girls sure do." And they did. I know that I would remember everything she did, and I'm sure she would do the same thing.

"And don't forget to say encouraging words to her," Jasper added, knowledging that I agreed. "That always helps because then it makes them feel like they can do it and that we believe in them. And it's true, we would believe in them."

Emmett didn't say anything, but I knew he was making notes of the things we were saying. Jasper looked at me, and I think that means to go on. Oh- it was my turn to say something. "Um, girls are hopeing that we will be the ones to make the first move. But I think everyone knows that."

"Yeah, usually they're hoping that well do it because they don't like too," Emmett stated. "I mean, I understand that cause it's not exactly easy for us to do it either. So we know how they feel. But I like to do it first, cause then it shows that I actually like her and she knows it."

Emmett finished with a smile. Of course Emmett would say that. He was the one that was the most carefree-aside from all of the school and spy stuff. When it came to our social lives, he didn't have a care in the world. My brother was always upbeat and happy, but most people couldn't see that because of the mask we put on.

"That's true," Jasper replied. "And then it gives them the feeling of relief when we ask instead. Which makes us feel good, because they're happy that we asked them out." That would definitely make me feel good.

"Talking about feelings and what not," Emmett interrupted, getting up from the bed and brushing the crumbs off. Jasper raised his eyebrows in suspicion. I think I did too. It wasn't everyday that you see our brother cleaning up after himself when it's just the three of us.

"Everyone, especially girls, are self conscious. Little things can make them think negatively about themselves, so you should always say positive things," he continued, getting back on the blankets. He yawned and blinked his eyes to stay awake. Emmett was tired?! "Always complement them."

"Well of course you should," I agreed. "That is like a given thing. And it's always the truth too, so no need to worry about that."

Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement, but I could tell sleep was getting the better of us. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time. Eleven thirty. Good thing our phones were still on our time.

It was pretty late, since we didn't exactly have the most comfortable sleep last night. "Hey, I'm gonna go to bed," Emmett informed us. He got up and went to his bed.

It was only Jasper and I left. "I guess I'm gonna go to," I told him. "Better have more sleep for tomorrow. Just more things we're gonna have to do to prepare ourselves."

"G'night."

"Night," I replied. I walked to my bed and stared down at the sheets. The days just kept coming. In less than a week, the six of us would be bluffing our lives. Bluffing everything. Everything that we had lived and worked on, and play for the enemy instead. I was nervous.

Bella and I were going to be a couple. I was suppose to be her husband.

I pulled the covers over me and shut the lamp off, laying my head on the pillow. I am going to make sure that this ball was going to be amazing. No matter what stake our lives are in, I'm going to make Bella happy.  


* * *

**A.N**: So did you guys like this chapter? I recently put up a very sad one shot on Jacob and Renesmee. Please go check that our if you're interested! It's called **Last Moment**.

**Hit or Miss?**


	11. The World You Love

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 11: The World You Love**

**A.N-** I thought you guys would be excited for an Edward POV, but I guess you guys didn't really like it. I didn't get that many reviews last time. But anyways, back to Bella's POV! Since school is starting up again, I doubt I'll be able to update as much as I am now. And I'm not even updating that frequent. I have a mid-term to study for, so I'll try my best. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  


* * *

The sun shining through the hotel windows woke me up. And since we were in another country, it screwed up my sleeping schedule. I think I got a little more than six hours of sleep. Perfect.

I guess I got as much sleep as I wold at home-Maybe an hour or two off. By the sounds of movement in the room I could tell that Alice or Rose were up. The sun probably woke them up too, but knowing them they just generally woke up early. No matter where they were.

"Hmm." Alice's muffled voice came from under a pile of blankets. "I thought you would wake up later than this."

I laughed. "Why, what times is it?" I looked around for a clock, but my position on the floor didn't really help me out.

Rose pushed back her blond hair. When she slept, her hair usually got all messed up because of all the tossing and turning she did throughout the night. It was pretty messed up, but she some how combed through it every day. "Well in our time it would be about ten thirty."

"In other words, an hour earlier than you would wake up on the weekends," Alice finished, grinning at me. Thanks. They are technically right. Out of the three of us, I slept the latest. They're the ones that usually woke me up when we didn't have anything to do.

I laid there, waking up slowly. So far all we had to do today was practice more for this stupid ball, dance, whatever you wanna call it. We had no plans of going out, or shopping. Only dances and drills. Fun.

"So what are we going to do today? Right now all we have planned is to get ready for Friday. No shopping, no going out, not even going out to eat. Am I correct?" Rose asked, stretching to wake herself up some more, and yawned.

Most people say that yawning is contagious, and I agree with them. As soon as Rose was finished with her yawned, I felt the need to yawn too. So then I yawned. And then Alice did. I say that yawning is contagious. "Weird."

"Very," Alice replied. "You're right though, we're not going to do anything. Just practicing and probably finding out anything else as we can. Sounds simple enough?"

I sighed, rubbing my hand through my hair. Ugh, I really needed to brush it. "When is anything in our life simple?"

"True."

There was a knock from the door that connected our room with the guy's. "Why are they bothering us now? We're not doing anything, and we aren't going out to eat for breakfast," Rosalie complained, shoving her head back into her pillow. "Bella, you can get it."

"Alice, don't you want to get it, it could be Jasper." I smirked to her, but she just shook her head in response.

"If it is Jazz, why would I want him to see me like this? Messed up hair, didn't even get out of bed yet...I wouldn't want him to see this side of me, do I?"

Again, one of them knocked on the door. It wasn't that frantic, but they seemed in a hurry. They probably think that we were still asleep. If something was wrong, they would probably get us if we were awake but just go and do it themselves if we were sleeping. "Ugh fine, I'll go and get the door but if they make fun of me, I'm showing them you two."

I got up, stretching some more. We were awake, but I my body apparently didn't register the fact that I was. Pulling the door open, I was faced to face with Edward. Great, this was embarrassing. "Hi." I could feel my face heating up already.

"Look, we don't know if it's true, but Emmett said that someone tried to get into our room last night after we fell asleep. You girls want us to tell you now, or do you want to wait until you get ready?" He looked at me and then peeked in and glanced at Rose and Alice. "I'm guessing you girls just got up?"

He turned to look back at me. "No," I replied, giving him a small smile. "We woke up like twenty minutes ago, we just don't feel like getting ready until we actually needed to do something. So do you mind? Or do you have to tell us now."

"No we can wait. Just open the door when you girls are ready, it'll be unlocked."

"Thanks, bye." I shut the door, groaning. "Aren't you lucky Alice, it wasn't Jasper. Nice. I bet he's making fun of us right now."

Rose just smirked at me and shook her head. "Wow. Did you think it was that embarrassing? You're redder than a pomegranate right now. That's saying something, since I didn't say tomato."

My eyes narrowed at her. "Thanks Rose!" I grabbed the clothes we bought a few days ago out of a bag. "I don't know if you girls heard, but they need to tell us something. So if I were you guys, I'd get ready." A smirk grew on my face. "Cause I'm letting all three of them come in when I'm done. I'm not gonna wait."

My two friends exchanged a glance and got up. "Yeah right, I'm getting the bathroom first," Alice remarked, grabbing her clothes and running to the door.

--

"Okay, so tell us what we need to know," Rose stated, shifting her wait in the chair. Instead of going out to eat like we usually did, we stayed inside. Since we were in the same country as Micheal Simmons, he or his workers could be anywhere. We doubt they would know we were in the rooms though.

They didn't know that we were here since he expected us to be back in America, wondering where he was. But we got the person that was looking after us, so his clues were shot. I think we're pretty good. But from what the guys were saying, who knows if they know we're here.

"I was getting up to go to the bathroom since we still aren't used to the time change. While I was getting out, someone kept scraping the door really lightly. I think I heard them do it to yours too, but I'm not to sure," Emmett explained.

"It sounded like they were trying to get in, but who knows." He shrugged, looking at us. "But I think this person relates too much to our situation for it to be just a coincidence. It's something more. And I really don't want you girls to be alone if someone gets in."

Jasper and Edward nodded in agreement. Okay, I know their concerned about our safety and all, but what are they going to do about this person? We don't even know if they were actually trying to break in.

I could here Rose snort and Alice laughed. "Not to be rude, or anything, but we can handle ourselves," Alice defended, a smile growing on her face. "But I get what you boys are saying at. Most guys are very protective. So that's cool. But what do you want us to do, or take precautions on?"

Emmett laughed, but I could tell that it didn't reach his eyes too much. "We know you girls could handle yourselves. If you were sent on this trip with us, it's obvious that you are hard headed and confident. And that is good. We don't mean to bring you down, but we're just worrying about you three."

His statement brought a smile to my face. No one outside my family or Alice and Rose cared that much about me. Actually, no group of guys cared that much about the three of us that much. That was really sweet for him to say. I think it was okay to call the six of us friends, I'm pretty sure we're on that level. "Awe, that's so sweet Emmett. I'm not gonna lie, but I haven't heard anyone worry about us so much," I replied, making him smile.

"Yeah Emmett," Rosalie added, matching a smile of my own. I knew all of us felt that way. Not many things actually touched our hearts because of the situation we were in, but some things broke down that wall. "Thank you. We'll be really careful, and tell you guys anything that happens."

"Thanks too," Alice added. "But what can we do to take those extra precautions? Lock the doors and blah. We don't have any technology with us. It's not we can just pull out some fingerprint detector and match it up with the ones that show up tomorrow-If there even ones on the door tomorrow."

Jasper thought for a moment. "You know Alice, you're right. Maybe we should switch spots tonight. You girls sleep in our room, and we'll sleep in your room. If they tried our door to get in, they'll probably try to get in your door tonight. We don't know, but it could work."

Switching rooms would be a good idea. But what happens if that person tried to get into our room last night too? They might have. And then we'd have to bring everything in here for the night and just switch. This was getting confusing.

The weirdest part to me was that I wasn't worrying about this. It didn't freak me out, or make me nervous or insecure. The ball this week made me nervous than this. Sure, someone was trying to break in and get us. But that was only one person. When we go to this party this week, we will be surrounded by who knows how many of our enemies.

"We could do that," I replied. "I'm up for anything."

"Same here."

"Me too."

The three of us exchanged a glance and looked at the guys. They just looked back at us. "So you guys don't mind? It's cool with us, if it's cool with you."

"Yeah," Edward replied, clapping his hands. "We're cool with it."

--

With everything somewhat switched, and the doors that connected the rooms together opened, I was finally able to settle on the bed I was sleeping on. Rose called Emmett's while Alice called Jasper's, so that left me with Edward's. Of course my friend's would do that to me and make their pick.

"Okay, I don't know about you two, but it smells really nice in here," Rosalie stated, walking into the room I was in. She plopped herself next to me on the bed while Alice followed her in. "Well, it smells really good in the room anyways."

I couldn't disagree with you. The whole hotel room smelled like those three, except Edward's bed obviously smelled like Edward. And he smelled really good. Some mix between sun, honey or lilac. But it was better than that. It was intoxicating. "Yeah, I know," I agreed, nodding my head.

Alice glanced at us and then nodded her head towards the door. Oh right. The guys had insisted that we keep the door that intertwined the rooms, open. So they could hear every word we said. So Alice went towards the door of Edward's room and shut it, giving us a little more privacy. "Uh huh, it smells so good," Alice finally added.

"I wonder what rooms they each took," I commented, looking towards the door. We knew what rooms we wanted, but did they? Or would they all just sleep on the couch? "They could have taken one of our rooms, or they all could just sleep on the couch."

"They better not sleep on the couch," Alice remarked, her eyes widening. "They insisted we switch spots, so I insist on them not sleeping on the couch. They better get a good night's sleep."

"And I hope so." Rose smiled. "But I can't believe they let us switch spots with them. This is weird. Like, I'm not uncomfortable here or anything. It just feels...okay. Does that make sense at all, or am I crazy? I know it's all about this person trying to get into our rooms, but I hope it isn't true."

Rose was right. We all thought that switching rooms might feel awkward, or make us uncomfortable. But after getting settle and being in here for a little bit, it wasn't at all. It was the exact opposite. It felt fine, and comfortable. Like staying in here was where we had been staying the whole time.

"No Rose, you're right. It feels like all six of us shared the room, not only them."

"I know."  


* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	12. Evacuate

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 12: Evacuate  
**

**A.N:** This is one short chapter. It's about as long as a 50TTDWYB Chapter. And I'm sorry. It's a filler. But everything happens in the next chapter and the chapters to come. So hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

This is it. Less than twenty four hours from now, all six of us will be risking our lives. Not just risking our lives like we are now, but being surrounded by hundreds like Simmons, that all want to equally annihilate us. But I know I have to go through with this. Not because of the secret, but because everyone the secret protected.

Every single of my friends at home. Yeah, Alice and Rose were my two best friends. I had known them most of my life. But I still had friends back at the school like Angela, Jessica, Leah, Kassia, Alicia and Courtney. I was closer to Angela and Leah than the other girls, but we had all stuck together through lessons and the lunch room.

Even though some of the guys really bugged me at our school, some of them were really cool. Look at Edward, Jasper and Emmett. They were amazing. And I did have some guy friend's back at home like Jacob, Seth and Mike. They weren't that bad, but you know guys.

And then all of the adults at the academy. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. All of our teachers. All of the parents that let their kids come to this school. All were in danger.

All six of us were obviously in the most danger at the moment, but I don't think I could worry about my life any more than I am worrying about my friend's. I couldn't bare to see anything happen to any of them. If something bad were to happen, I wish it would happen to me.

"Surveillance," Rose stated. "Check."

"Check."

"Yeah, check," I ended, sighing. Rose and Alice had decided to make sure we went over everything while we had the chance. There was no going back tomorrow if we forgot the littlest thing. Better to realize it now then to realize it later.

"I hope you guys know what you're bringing," Rose said. Most people used the words weapons, tools and instruments. But Rose liked to use that word. "You guys should have them in your purse. Cell phone, lip gloss, mirror, pens, you know. Don't forget the gum." She smiled mischievously at us.

Now most people wouldn't understand while she was implying. The things that we carried in our purses weren't normal things girls our age would carry. Sure, they would carry all of the things Rose listed, but our things weren't as what it seemed. See, we were equipped with the latest spy technology that they gave us.

First cell phone. That was kinda obvious, no real spy technology there since we were given normal phones since we were suppose to be apart of his organization. It does record stuff though, so if there was information needed to be heard it would record and saved.

Next would be the lip gloss. Well, Rose carried lip stick, but there really is no difference. We could use it, and it was like normal lip gloss. But when we touched someone else with it, it would burn their skin. All of the girls in the academy had their own lip balm. It was specifically made for each and every one of us. No one else can use it. If Alice or Rose tried to use mine, they would be burned. It had to do with our skin. We had our gadgets made for us. So we could use it, but it would hurt others.

Mirror. Most girls carried mirrors along to re-do their make up or see if they have anything between their teeth. You can use these mirrors for those things, and others. It could see up to a hundred feet behind you and in front of you. It was a one way and two way mirror. If someone was looking at you, they would think you were looking into a mirror when you were really looking at them. It came in handy a lot.

Pens. You had to be the most careful with these. You could use them as regular pens, but then if you clicked a button on the side of it, it turned into a laser. We had two pens, a black ink which was a laser, and a blue one that was just a light. Sometimes people would make the lights go out to confuse those they're after, but we had back up as usual.

Last but not least would be the gum. There were two different types of it. A mint and a light fruit flavor, both could be chewed. Like the pens, the different flavors did different things. The mint was a tracking device. You chewed it and placed it on something, it tracked it. The gum package followed where the gum went. Now the fruit flavored one stuck to things. It was super strong, and wouldn't come off unless you applied your own spit too it. It worked well when windows or things had to come off.

We never went anywhere without being prepared. Because we were still students, we had to carry what normal teens would carry. We weren't given the 'adult' things yet, like who knows what shot guns and things like that. I think our stuff is cool, it fits in and seems normal.

"Oh yeah, here is one more thing I forgot to give you too," Alice said, pulling something out of her purse. Now we bought the purses, but they had given us our things to hold in our pockets for this trip. "We were given this a few days ago, I forgot to give it to you two." She held up three packs of mints.

Well they weren't really mints, but they were that type of candy except it was strawberry, lemonade, and tangerine flavored. It kinda reminded me of an Icebreaker. "These are the newest tools. If you make someone eat it, it will make them go unconsciously." She flashed us a grin.

"Nice," Rose commented, grabbing herself a pack. They were still wrapped like in plastic to make it seem you had just bought them. "And no affects too. This is pretty cool."

"That's good that we have another thing right before the ball," I added, grabbing a pack of my own. "Best to have more and be prepared." The guys had different things, but it was pretty much the same stuff.

"Yeah."

A silence fell among us. Normally, quiet was fine. Or there wasn't any quiet at all, it was usually filled with laughter or talking, or learning. You could feel the worry and the tension. We were all getting nervous. I sighed, averting my gaze.

Alice laughed unevenly, causing me to look back up at her. "Okay look. I know what we're all thinking. Tomorrow is the day. It's the day that fate determines what really happens to us and the Academy. Everyone is worried, even all of our friend's back home. I know you two know that too."

And I did. All of our friend's probably knew where we were. Even though we couldn't talk to them, I knew how they were feeling.

"Look, no matter what happens, we're all in the together. And if something happens to one of us-Even the guys, I swear I will come over and make a scene and kick every person's butt if they lay a hand on you guys," Rose added, a smile growing on her face. "And you know I would." Yes we did know.

"Look," I stated, shaking my head. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Everything is going to be okay," I repeated.

* * *

**A.N- **So it's somewhat of a cliff hanger. Also, this story is somewhat coming to an end. I think there is under ten chapters left. It's almost over, because all of the action is coming soon. And we all know 50TDWYB is coming to an end. Go to my profile and vote on a story that you want to see up!

Hit or Miss?


	13. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 13: ****When You Look Me In The Eyes  
**

**A.N: **So this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. And here it is! I hope you guys like it...  


* * *

The ballroom the hotel that this gala they were holding it in was fantastic. The walls were high up, causing the music to float up in an airy fashion. The place was huge. The ballroom they had was pretty much like the basement of the hotel, so it had an amazing layout. But it was dressed up with ribbons and people in amazing attire. Even though everything was so pretty and nice on the outside, the real reason for this was disgusting on the inside.

"Names please," the person holding the check-ins said. It was a man maybe Carlisle's age, or a year or two older.

"Edward and Isabella Masen," Edward replied, giving him a smile. The act of being a couple had started, so none of us could fault. It really wasn't that bad yet. Us girls had put on our dresses, as the guys got ready. And they took our hands and lead us to the party. So far none of us has screwed up.

"Thank you, names please." We walked forward as Alice and Jasper told them their names to the man. We had decided to split up, to be less conspicuous. Being together would make people talk, so it would be better off to go in pairs.

I held onto my purse. Usually when I was nervous I would fidget or bite my lip. But if I bit my lip, I knew I would end up biting through and it would bleed. No need to faint in the middle of your enemies. My dress hadn't caused me any harm yet. Thankfully Alice had chosen something I wouldn't trip over.

It was a light yellow, with perfect shades of blue and purple highlighting it. It came down to my ankles, but towards the front it cut off in an upwards V. Instead of a V-Neck, it was just a line that came up to a little under than my arms. Alice and Rose said that it looked amazing on me, and I had to agree. It did, and Edward seemed to agree.

Alice had chosen a deep black dress that dragged behind herself as she walked. It had diamond cut out shapes, showing off her skin on the sides. It complimented her perfectly, going along with her spiky hair. Rose had went the opposite, going with a deep crimson dress. They both looked stunning compared to me.

I looked back to see that my friend's had gone off in different directions, but Alice and Rose seemed to look back when I did. Alice winked at me, while Rose blew me a kiss. I returned a smile to them, and turned around. Jasper and Alice seemed to be heading towards the dance floor as Emmett dragged Rose to the food. Of course Emmett would still be himself at a time like this.

Edward was pulling me somewhere, but I didn't bother to pay attention to where he was guiding me too. There wasn't much to do here. It was either mingle, dance, eat, or do all three at the same time. Most of the people here were gathered because of the news Micheal Simmons had to tell. We came an hour late so we didn't seem too eager, and already there was more than two hundred people. Still more were arriving.

"So what shall we do, Mrs?" Edward asked, pulling me so I could face him. I instantly blushed. He had caught on to this acting thing so quickly. Why couldn't I be like him? "We have the whole night ahead of us to do whatever we want." His mouth turned into that dazzling smile.

My heart started fluttering. A girl my age next to me overheard what he had said. "Don't keep him waiting, girl," She whispered in my ear, giggling. She walked away from with her date giving me a look. I turned an even darker shade of red. People here were just like us. Only if she knew who I really was...

Edward just kept smiling. "I don't know what we should do. You choose," I answered, hoping that would distract him for a little bit. Things were just starting out, and we had a whole night ahead of us.

We still needed to figure out how we were going to stop Simmons. I'm guessing around ten is when he'll announce his amazing discovery of our school. It's a secret none of us can risk, and if it gets out we're all dead. Literally. Carlisle said not to underestimate him, so we aren't.

"Well someone just told me the dinner is going to start soon, but we still have some time. I say we should go and mingle a tad bit," He replied. His arm that was around my waist led me to the food table where Emmett and Rose were. Alice and Jasper were probably off doing something else, but hopefully they would join our conversation.

"Hello," I greeted my two friends. They both turned to look at us, making sure it was us, not some other couple. Emmett had half of a pastry in his mouth as Rose held a cup full of something. It was most likely alcohol, but I wasn't too sure. We legal to drink it in America, but I wasn't so sure about here.

"Hello," Rosalie greeted since Emmett couldn't talk. "I'm Rosalie McCarty, and this is my husband Emmett. Glad to know we're all gathered here. How has your evening been?" Good thing Rose had caught on. No one here was really suppose to know each other, everyone was from different places of the world and such. "Have a pastry."

I grabbed a small cake with a strawberry on top too follow what Rose had said. I wanted to try one anyway. "I'm Isabella Masen, and this is my husband Edward. Yes, our night has been amazing so far. Do you have any idea what he's going to say tonight? I'm so excited."

Edward was shaking hands with Emmett, to make it look like they had just met. They were chatting on there own, but stopped when I asked my question. Edward knew what I was talking about. I was really asking them if they had found anything out how to take down Simmons. Hopefully they realized the meaning behind the question.

I looked up at Emmett. He cleared his throat and turned to look at me, other than Edward. "So far, no news has come up. But the the Mrs and I are going to try to find out. We're just to eager." He smiled at me and took Rose's hand. "If we find out anything, we'll recruit you out of this crowd and tell you. Anything to help a fellow member."

Taking a bite of my pastry, I smiled at them both. They had caught on. "Why thank you," Edward replied for me. "We'll tell you two if we find any of the wonderful news before hand. See you around."

They walked off, Rose giving me one last look. They were instantly plunged into the crowd of everyone else. "Well, that went well," I stated, taking another bite of my pastry. It tasted really good. And I doubt Simmons was planning to poison his own team mates through food.

"Yes it did." He looked around, most likely deciding what to do next. Our act was kinda easy, talk and eat, but it was hard for us to do it. Ever since yesterday I had been paranoid, thinking someone was going to discover us. I really hope no one does though, that would ruin everything. "How about a dance?"

I turned to look at him and blinked. Dancing. Of course we practiced and all, but still. I was pretty sure I would still be able to trip over my feet, or his, and make a total fool of myself. The dress itself didn't help. But if I danced, that would kill time and I would be in his arms. "Let's," I answered, smiling.

The dance floor was in the middle of the room and a band was playing softly. He pulled me through the gliding bodies, right to the center of the place. Oh no. If I tripped, everyone would be able to see me. Perfect.

I turned towards him as he turned to me. He placed his hands around my wast, sending an electric current up my spine. It felt good, but I tried to shake it off. Nothing could distract me tonight. I placed my hands around his back and we started to shift back and fourth. "You look lovely," he whispered to me.

Again I could feel the heat creeping up my neck. It overwhelmed me, as I looked away from him. "Thanks," I replied, blushing some more. He chuckled in response. "You look very handsome." If he was giving me compliments, I should return them. He did look very handsome in his crisp tux.

The guys were all wearing the same thing, normal, black tuxedos. They even just had black ties on. Most of the men in the place were wearing the same thing. Although there were the few that had different ties or different colored suits. They stood out, but I think that's the reason they did that. Those men wanted to be known.

We glided along the floor. Some of the other couples were looking at us, but I wasn't sure why. He had dipped me, and twirled. Our dancing was making my head spin in delight. My blush was going to be on my face the whole night. "You look beautiful in that dress. And by the way, you aren't as bad as a dancer as you say you are," He added, twirling me once more.

"Why thank you," I replied, my smile getting bigger. And I didn't even think that was possible. "You are one amazing dancer Mr. Masen."

He chuckled once again. The hand that was holding mine got a little tighter, sending more sparks through me. Something told me he had felt it too because more emotion danced in his emerald eyes. They twinkled in the light, capturing my thought completely. His eyes were amazing.

In that moment, I felt whole. Even in the situation we were put in, it felt like I was in heaven of my life. I was in his arms. I could feel the electric current through us, never faulting. If I was at the academy, nothing could have ruined this moment.

"We make good dance partners."

I was about to respond, but I saw someone staring at us. It was a woman a little older than us, perched on the stairs leading up to the stage. She was holding a small dog, petting it gently. When I turned to look at her, she shifted her gaze. As I followed where she was looking, I realized she had also been keeping tabs on where Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were also. She looked at me when she thought I wasn't looking and sauntered behind the curtain.

Something was up.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the ladies room," I told Edward, pulling him off to the side. We were once again near the food tables. I looked him in the eye, hoping he knew something was up. His eyes grew big as he realized what I was saying. I nodded to him and went off to the direction of the bathrooms.

Lucky for me, the bathrooms were right next to the stage. I pushed through the doors and a strong sent hit me. I looked in the mirror, looking at myself. I was really checking if anyone else was in here. No one was.

In the reflection, one of the stalls had a heating vent. It was leading towards the stage. Running into the stall, I made sure not to trip on my dress. Once the door was locked, I pressed my ear to the vent, listening intently. It was faint, but someone near another vent was talking.

I jammed my fingers under the sides of the vent, hoping to peel it off. Nope. It was stuck to the wall. A hotel as fancy as this wouldn't be that cheap. I ruffled through my purse, looking for my black pen. I found it, clicking the button aiming the point towards the metal. A light red beam came out, melting the material easily. I pushed it away, looking through. It was black, but further down there was some light. So this vent went somewhere after all.

It was big enough for me to fit, but I was on my knees, dragging myself through. My purse was strapped around my arm, I would most likely need it. My dress dragged behind me. I was going to really slow to not to make any noise. If someone found me, I would be dead.

I came to the vent, stopping. Should I look through, or not? If I didn't, then I wouldn't know if it was the stage. I peeked, some of my hair falling in front of me. It was the stage I had found. Perfect. No one was behind here, so the scene was safe.

This time I pushed the vent cover. It went forward, landing on the floor with a thud. First my legs and then my head went out. It was so much better to stand then to be cramped up. As I straightened out my dress, I looked up and gasped. No. Please tell me I was just hallucinating.

I was looking straight into the strange purple eyes of Breanna, Mike Simmons girlfriend.  


* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	14. Sticks And Stones

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 14: Sticks and Stones  
**

**A.N:** Here's the next chapter! I know all of you were annoyed that I left you with a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Oh crap. This wasn't good. Holding my head high, I held her gaze as she realized who I was too. My eyes widened, not really knowing what to do next. My hand was already in my purse, texting to Edward. I was in trouble if he didn't get the message. Well, he was in trouble if he got the message I was going to send him. But lucky him I was going to use code.

_Hey Edward. Love the tux. it looks really good on you three. and yes, you guys look better than all of the other People out there. don't tell rose and alice i said that. -B_

I read my message again, making sure it looked right. I hit send, not taking my eyes off of Breanna for more than a second. A smirk grew on her lips as she walked closer towards me. I could feel my heart speed up. At least she didn't call for help or anything, that would have been worse.

It was me and her. I'm pretty sure I can handle that, or at least keep up. I'm highly skilled, but so is she. We both could easily keep up a battle. I'm going to have to put my all into this. It's that or my life is gone.

"Now what do we have here?" Breanna asked me, cocking her head to the side. She took a step forward, her high heels clicking on the wood of the stage. Her eyes gazed into me, completely locking everything. I froze. Her eyes were a strange shade of purple. Most likely from contacts, but for some reason they seemed real.

She shook her head in disappointment at me. I broke away from her gaze, almost glaring. "Isabella Swan." Uh oh. I froze again instantly at the sound of my name. How did she know it?

She couldn't have known my name. We took precaution on everything we did, said, and bought. How could she have figured it out so easily? Was she the one spying on us? If she knew my name, then that means she would know everyone's too. Even back at the Academy...

No. I couldn't think of that. If she knew everyone's names back at school, than everything would be over. All of Carlisle and Esme's work would be lost and all of us would be in danger. She probably knew only the six of ours. As creepy as that is, it's better than have her knowing everyone's.

"Who says that's even my name." I asked her, smirking. Two could play at this game. And I was determined to win. "Breanna Whiteson. Looks like I know yours too." My eyes never left her. Who knows what she would do to me once I did.

I saw her flinch when she realized that I knew her name too. Looks like we were on even battlegrounds. We both knew each others names. I could see a hint of confusion on her face, but that went away almost instantly. She was trying to compose herself since she was better than that.

Out of nowhere, she started laughing. It sounded evil, but it wasn't that loud. I guess she didn't want anyone else to realize we were back here either. Well, that makes two of us. Hopefully Edward would get the text. I didn't have enough time to text anyone else, so hopefully Edward would tell him.

"Nice try. For your age, your not as naive as I thought. But none the less, it was a terrible choice to come here. Do you think we're idiots? Although I do admit it was hard to find you in the first place, but once we did you six were so easy to track," she stated, taking another step towards me.

I gritted my teeth, still frozen in place. I wouldn't be able to grab anything out of my purse with out here being suspicious or making a move of her own. If I could grab my pen laser, defeating her would be so easy. I knew she wouldn't take a chance if I had a laser. She would either bring out one of her own or call for back up. Never take chances when your enemy is holding something that can cut through anything.

"Well, aren't you the unlucky one. If you follow everything I say, I won't hurt any of your friends." She smirked at me, grabbing something out of her own purse. I couldn't see what it was since it was concealed in her hands. "Well, not yet anyways."

That's when I lashed out. She was close enough for me to hit her, and I did. My fist hit her, leaving a pink mark on her left cheek. Her eyes widened in shock at what I did. I bet she wasn't expecting that. Huh. Us young people aren't so naive, thank you very much. "You wouldn't hurt them," I growled. "And if you did, you would have to go through me first."

She straightened, her fist clenching. "I will," she retorted. And I guess you could so say that our fight began.

And it wasn't some weak little cat fight with hitting each other with our hands. It wasn't even slapping. It was something where I had to dodge, block, and fight back with out getting hurt. I've only been in hand to hand combat a few times. Once with Alice, and once with Rose. That didn't count. We were friends, so we know how each other moved.

She tried to kick me, but I grabbed her foot and pushed her back. Looks like she was in the same predicament that I was. Neither of us have ever been in this situation. She probably had other people that did the fighting for her. This was my first mission. We were equal for once.

Pushing her back, she kicked forward. Weird. So both of us had to find our balance. Her fist came at me as I blocked, trying to get to her at the same time. We were near the curtain, but I could tell she was trying to draw me away from there. If someone realized we were back here, it would be bad for both of us.

But I think it would be worse for me. Only five other people could come to help me. Hundreds could back up Breanna. Perfect. I should go away from the curtain while I had the chance.

Every move, every block wore me out a little more. I had barely gotten any sleep last night because I was paranoid. Fighting for my life didn't really help me either. I could tell she was just barely holding on too.

Something was moving me, I could feel it. Some type of fire that had me wanting to win this battle. No one could die because I wasn't strong enough to fight. I would just have to suck up the fact that I was tiring. No one was going to get hurt. We were getting our secret back. It wasn't theirs to tell.

I wish that Simmons could just come out now. Let me face him instead of his girlfriend. He made himself sound week that his girlfriend was fighting his battles. But I guess I ran into her, so he didn't know what was going on. Why couldn't he just come to her rescue?

My thoughts distracted me for a moment. She had kicked out, catching me by surprise. She hit me on my left side of my chest, really, really hard. And then she doubled her kick, kicking me once again even harder than before. Ow! We both heard a snap, and I felt a searing pain in my chest. Ow, ow, ow!

I fell to the floor, collapsing in front of her. I tried to get up, but it hurt. My breathing was getting uneven and the pain was getting worse. What did she do? I looked up to find her smirking at me, nodding her head.

"Weak, weak, weak. Is this how they teach you? Eh. I guess it won't matter anymore after we reveal your secret. Have fun."

Her heels clicked on the stage as she walked away, leaving me to suffer. Breathe. Breathe. My breathing was getting more staggered than it already was. And the pain wasn't going to get any better. It was capturing every inch of my body, leaving me to suffer.

This was it. My last moments. I knew something wasn't right. Her hit was worse than she made it seem. The pain already told me that I was probably right. If help didn't come soon, I would die. I could barely breathe. It felt like the oxygen was being taken out of me. It was the worst feeling. Almost like choking.

My vision hazy, I finally realized the truth. She had won. None of my friends had come to rescue. Were they alright? Was she going to get them too? And Micheal was going to reveal our secret to his whole program. We were over.

I couldn't bring myself to text my friends my goodbye. Alice and Rose were my best friends, and they would have to stay strong no matter what happens. When the secret is said, we're still going to win. We're going to fight until we do. They better win, for me.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I really only got to know them for a week and a half, but these days were amazing. They were the nicest set of boys that really got to me and touched me. Looks like more guys are decent that we thought. They'll keep Alice and Rose safe. And they will still keep fighting for the sake of the Academy.

Edward. My feelings finally hit me, almost blocking out the searing pain. Almost. His touch, that look, and the way he talked to me always made me smile on the inside. I loved him. And now I was going to lose him.

I was going to lose all of the ones I had learned to care for the most. Not only that, but letting everyone down. Our secret would be out and everyone would now be fighting for their life, mine already lost.

I tried not to cry as I blacked out.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	15. Fences

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 15: Fences  
**

**A.N: **How is everyone? Well, I'm pretty sure everyone is going to hate me! You'll find out why at the end of the chapter :) But seriously, there is only like two chapters left I think. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Edward**

I stood near the food, tapping my foot impatiently. It wasn't that I was impatient most of them, usually I was really good with that kind of thing. But I was just worried about Bella. She went to bathroom ten minutes ago, and she wasn't back yet. Usually girls didn't take to long in the bathroom, unless they went with others to gossip or something. And she didn't go with Rose or Alice.

Every few seconds, Rose, Alice, Emmet, or Jasper would glance over to me. I had a cup of coffee in my hand so I could sip on something while I waited. It didn't help much, but it some what calmed my worries. I knew my friends were worried too, they didn't know where Bella had wandered off.

"Edward," Alice greeted, nodding her head. Jasper trailed behind. He too had a coffee cup in hand. I smiled in response knowing that we were both on the same page. "So where's the mistress?"

I looked around, making sure no one was watching us. I wasn't going to say anything that could give our cover away, but right now I was feeling paranoid for some reason. "She went to the bathroom. I do believe she'll be right back though," I replied, giving them another small smile. Then my phone vibrated from my pocket.

I flipped open the phone, seeing that I got a text. And it was from Bella. Jasper and Alice glanced curiously at what I had received. _Hey Edward. Love the tux. it looks really good on you three. and yes, you guys look better than all of the other People out there. don't tell rose and alice i said that. -B_

What was that suppose to mean? She already gave me compliments after I gave her some. I already knew that. But I just wanted to know if she was alright or not. But I did chuckle a little at the Rose and Alice comment. She was saying that us three guys looked better than her two best friends.

"I don't get it," I whispered to the phone. I didn't. Even though I laughed, there was a meaning behind the words that she was sending me. But I had to make sure I knew what she was telling me before I reacted. Alice was closest to me, and I knew she heard what I said. She glanced at the phone, trying to understand what Bella had written.

Her eyes widened in shock. Jasper came over, reading it too after he realized something was wrong. "Oh no," she let out. I could tell she was trying to be strong, but she was barely holding together.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"What?!" I added, a little louder than I had intended too. A couple people around us, stared at us, wondering what we were talking about. I almost growled. We couldn't attract any attention now. Something was wrong, and I needed to know now!

Alice pointed to the bathroom. "She needs help! Look, her message is coded. The capitol letters spell HELP. Go get her now!"

I stared at her, letting everything sink in before I did anything. Bella was in trouble. She needed my help now. Oh no. I wonder if Simmons found her. Or what about Breanna? Was she here? Did she get to Bella before we did?

I didn't want to run, but I turned towards the bathroom. Then I froze. "Wait, Alice. I can't go in the girl's bathroom! Do you know how much attention that would attract?"

Rose and Emmett came over, sensing something was up. "Bella needs our help," Jasper supplied before they even asked. We all exchanged a glance. We needed to act quickly before something serious happened to her.

"Rose we're going to the bathroom." Alice was already dragging Rose by the arm towards the restrooms. In their heels, they walked much faster than I expected them too. I could tell we were drawing some attention we didn't needed, because people around us were whispering.

Emmett held up an eclair and shoved it towards me. "You worry too much, have a pastry." He took one for himself, dipped it in his coffee and took a bite out of it. I sighed. Even through everything, Emmett still managed to try and lighten up the mood. The crowd around us dimmed down their talk about us, but I could tell some were still suspicious.

I took the eclair from him as Jasper helped himself to some other pastry I didn't bother to know what kind. Hopefully Alice and Rose would be able to help Bella. I dipped it into my coffee, swirling it around helplessly. I wasn't able to eat now.

I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost her. We had only been able to get to know each other for two weeks, and it was enough for me to fall for her. I liked her. And I think that was an understatement. Every single thing about her pulled me closer to her every day. Right now being away from her felt weird.

Not only was she beautiful, but her soul was too. She was so nice, caring for others before she took care of herself. From the way she acted around her friends, it was obvious she would give her life up before anyone hurt Alice or Rose. I hope she wasn't in any danger now. Please let her text message just be a joke.

But our worst fears had come true. We knew it wasn't a joke.

I turned my head to the left. Someone was behind the curtains on the stage. I don't know if Jasper and Emmett heard it. The noise sounded like high heels clicking on the floor, or something. It was very faint. I couldn't tell if I was hallucinating the sound or it was real. My ears could be playing tricks on me, but I wasn't going to risk the chance.

"Here take this," I stated. Shoving my coffee cup, with the now sinking eclair in it, Jasper took it quickly before he dropped it. I started walking towards the stage. Well, I walked to the hall where the stage door was. I wouldn't go behind the curtain in front of everyone. Emmett and Jasper gave me a look, but I knew they wouldn't follow me even if they wanted too. I think they knew where I was going, so they would meet me there soon.

After I was out of everyone's site, I ran. My feet couldn't bring me fast enough to the door. When I opened it, I forgot to check to see if anyone was there. Luckily, no one was here. But I still brought myself behind the curtain of the stage. When I turned right, I gasped in shock.

Bella was curled up in a ball, breathing heavily.

No! No, no, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening.

I was already next to her side when my mind was pushed back into reality. I flipped her on her back to make sure she was conscious. "Bella!" I said, almost tripping over her name. I didn't want to ask if she was alright because I knew she wasn't. There wasn't a response from her.

I bent my head down to check for her breathing and pulse. Every single person in the Academy had been taught CPR and such, so I knew how to handle a situation like this. I already knew she was breathing, you could hear her breaths. Low and shallow. Her heart was beating, but it was a little too fast for my liking.

Taking my phone out, I quickly dialed Alice's with out thinking. But when it called, a phone rang from behind me. I turned to see that my friends were already here, and staring at Bella in shock. "Oh no," Rose whispered.

Everything that happened next was played out like a movie in my eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, my body just controlled me. Emmett was already on the phone and hissing things to our dad. Rose and Alice were trying to find any broken bones, bruises, or cuts on Bella. Jasper ran out of the room to most likely find out the local emergency number in Japan.

Then that's when things really started to get hectic. Bella stopped breathing.

I reacted instantly, not really caring what everyone else said. Rose and Alice had found a really bad bruise forming on her right side. Most likely someone had kicked her there and cracked a rib. That was really bad, since if a rib was pushed enough it could puncture a lung. And that's what most likely happened.

I was next to her, tilting her chin back and pinching her nose. Her eyes were already closed, so I didn't have to look into her pain. I leaned down, taking in her fragrance of freesia. It smelled so good. I brought my lips down on hers, breathing in. Her chest rose and fell after I let go of her nose.

Her lips tasted sweet. I could feel a shock when I touched her, and it sent tingles down my spine. I've always dreamed about kissing her, and now I some what knew what it felt like. But it wasn't a kiss. It didn't count. I was giving her the breath of life. Again, I did so. I had to keep it up. One breath every three seconds.

My body did nothing else but help her. My mind didn't even control my movements anymore. Every part of me was telling myself to save her. I couldn't live with out her, and if I lost her now it would be the end. I would take revenge on Simmons for this being his fault. But she was going to live, so I didn't bother looking into that part of the future.

I couldn't deny my feelings now. I loved Bella.

My friends yelled in the background, trying everything to help. But they didn't bother me. They knew I knew what I was doing. And I could help her. I looked up into the blank eyes of Alice. All they told me was to help her.

And I was doing the best that I could.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	16. Hold On

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 16: ****Hold On****  
**

**A.N: **Yeah, it's really short. But I think it's kinda a filler chapter, but it fits in nicely. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

I could feel my head throbbing. A pretty bad headache by the feel of it. But the weird feeling was that every other part of me felt numb. Or at least I was feeling fine, but it felt off. Weird. I hadn't open my eyes up yet, but I could see the light was trying to get through my lids. Was I dead? I could be. But my head wouldn't hurt if I was dead.

Oh my goodness. I was alive! I was alive! That means that I would get to see Alice and Rose again! Jasper and Emmett could make fun of me...And I would be able to look into those clear cut emeralds every day! My life couldn't get any better! Actually it could, this head ache could go away.

Wait. Was everyone okay? Where was I? Was I fine? Did Simmons take them? Oh no.

I was here basking in my own life that I forgot about everyone else. How shallow. I almost groaned in disappointment, but caught myself instantly. If I was anywhere near my enemy, I didn't want them to know that I woke up. There was also a chance that I was home safely in the Academy, but those chances were really, really small.

I wonder if my friends were all okay. I passed out before any of them could reach me, so I didn't know if they found me or even heard from me. Right now the gala could still be going on. How long had I been unconscious? A part of me was telling me that it was better for me not to know. It would probably just shock me.

Maybe I really was dead. I could be back at the Academy, in the operation room lying on the table. I couldn't tell. And I cared not to open my eyes to find out. It would be so great to be back home. Just as long as my friends, my family, and the secret was safe I wouldn't mind being dead. It didn't feel that bad.

Or I could still be alive and not know where I was. There was a pretty good chance I was who knows where lying on a table where they performed who knows what on my body. Simmons could have announced our secret, and they could be planning an attack on our school right now.

I can't believed that I had failed. The first time Carlisle had sent me on anything to save our lives, and I failed. Leave it up to me to do something stupid like that!

The numbness my body was feeling was nothing compared to the self pity I was now drowning in. It hurt so much. My heart raced, while thoughts circled my head. It felt like all of me was drowning, drowning in my self and I had no way of getting out. It's not like I tried to fight out of it either.

There wasn't much left for me to lose now. Nothing but my life now and that was nothing compared to the things and people that I had lost. I would take my own life right now just to have the people that I loved come back with happiness. With out anything to worry. That was my job and I had failed.

I ran my memories over, remembering the good and bad times I had had since I met the boys. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper weren't like anyone else. They held their own stance, but worrying and caring for anyone else. They knew they were strong, not showing an ounce of weakness no matter what happened. I wish I was like them.

Even though I failed, I knew they didn't. They would get out of this even if things ended badly. They would find a way to take down Simmons T. We never actually found out what it stood for. I wonder if that T actually stood for something? It probably did, standing for something like Terminate or something like that.

The boys would find a way to take his T down and win even if he did succeed the first time. Alice and Rose would be at their heels, avenging what ever happens to me. And I wish they would. Well, at least on that Breanna girl. She had one heck of a kick. And to mention she was evil.

I heard footsteps from somewhere. Huh, maybe I wasn't dead after all. I think my room was closed, because I could hear the muffled foot falls. They were coming closer to the room. Please tell me they weren't coming in here. I would squeal if it was Carlisle that came through the door. But I really doubted that.

And I wasn't going to open my eyes to find out.

The door swung open, making a rather noisy entrance from the door hitting the wall. I couldn't help myself, even though I really didn't want to. I just had to open my eyes, and find out who was next to me.

I cautiously opened them, gasping at who it was.  


* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	17. Change

**Cullen Academy**

**Chapter 17: ****Change**

**A.N:** I'm sorry for such a long wait. I haven't been writing as frequently now, ever since my family got a laptop. I'd rather write on my home computer, but the internet is so much slower than the lap top so I've been on the lap top. Well anyways, listen to the song that this chapter is named after. Link is on my profile. It fits so well! Enjoy!  


* * *

My heart skipped a beat.

"Edward!" I gasped, instantly trying to get up and hug him. I moved, groaning as I did so. Now did I fully realize that my chest was in a cast and that's where the numbness was partly coming from. My heart almost stopped, leaving me faint. His mouth went up into that perfect smile of his. There was worry in his eyes though, but under it was change.

"Oh Bella, you're fine," he sighed, lightly pushing me back onto the bed I was laying on. It was hard for my eyes to drag away from this perfect site, but they eventually took in my surroundings. I was back at the Academy, the emergency familiar to me. I've been here too many times to not realize where I was. I turned to look into his eyes and there was worry and a lot of it. I could tell his statement had come out wrong to him.

So many thoughts and questions whirled in my mind. My mouth could barely keep up as questions and statements raced out. "Where is everyone else? What happened? Are you hurt?" That's all my ears caught, but I kept going on and on.

"Lemme start from the beginning," Edward interrupted, breaking my voice off. I didn't know if I would have stopped talking if he didn't do that. "But first, can I please get Carlisle to take a look at you? And I would like to get everyone else in here, too." He gave me another small smile, and I nodded in return.

He hesitated in his steps to leave, but he did, leaving the door wide open this time. I stared out, trying to hear if there was any noise around the corner. Nothing. I wonder where everyone could be. I leaned back on the bed, trying to get used to the cast. It was really annoying and very inconvenient, but I was lucky I was alive.

I sighed, leaning back on the bed trying not to disrupt anything that was connected to me. I saw an IV stuck to my right arm and I winced, trying not to think of the needle that was inside my vein right now. I really hope I wasn't bleeding. No need to go back into unconsciousness.

Finally there were steps in the hallway, and light talking. Weird, usually doctors would be checking on me. "Hello Bella," Carlisle greeted, walking into the room with Edward at his heels. Both of them scanned my body quickly, making sure everything was in place and such. "Are you feeling alright?"

I tried sitting up, finally realizing there was a cast on my chest. Ow. "Yeah," I replied, my eyes trailing around the room. I took a breath, making sure my brain settled on one question. "So what happened?"

"First, let's talk about you," Carlisle replied. Edward took a seat on the chair next to me. "You were kicked, I assume. You broke a rib and it punctured your lung, so that had to be inflated. You're fine now, just a cast to keep the rib in place. Various other bruises and cuts, but those are easily healed. Is your head alright? Anything feeling weird?" I took in his description. The memory of the fight came back to me. Yep, that sounded like what happened.

"My heads alright. Nothing feels weird, except the cast and the IV are a tad uncomfortable." I wiggled, trying to move a little bit, but the cast was there to keep me straight. "Um, I don't know if I want to know this but how long was I asleep? Or here..."

Edward flinched at my question. Uh oh. "About two days," he replied as calmly as he could. The silence was instantly broken with more footfalls and exclaimed voices. Was that Alice and Rose outside?

My heart gave a little flutter as I noticed everyone was okay. As in, not-in-my-condition okay. I smiled as I saw my friends come through the doorway.

"Oh my goodness, Bella!" Alice and Rose exclaimed at the same time, pushing past Carlisle to get to me. They sat on my bed, hugging me awkwardly as I sat there, blushing my head off. In also came Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. Oh look, almost everyone was here. I was almost counting on Angela and Jessica, but they were probably off in class. "Your alright!"

"Hey Bells. I'm glad your awake, now we can really get down to seeing which side is better," Emmett smirked at me, his face lighting up. "I'm pretty sure us guys could beat you girls." Oh right. We had that talk a few days ago in the helicopter.

"Oh, I hope that bone heals up soon," Rose added. "And man, did I want to make Breanna's death slow and painful. It would have made my life." A wicked glint flashed in her eyes, giving me a chill down my spine. Something about her voice made me wish I wasn't that girl.

Esme smiled at me, holding out a hand. "If you need anything, don't think you can't contact me Bella. I hope you get back on your feet soon." That's Mrs. Cullen for you, the loving, caring one.

"So what happened to Micheal Simmons thing or whatever? And what did T stand for?" I asked, letting their chatter die down first. They were leaving things out, hoping I was okay and such. But I wanted to know what happened, my health was the least that I wanted to know about now.

"Well...Where should I start? Well, Edward got your text while Alice and I were there. At first he didn't understand it, but Alice got it quickly," Jasper started, staring at me. "We realized you were asking for help. Alice and Rose went to the bathroom since Edward couldn't go since it would attract attention. Edward ran off, while the girls were gone, leaving Emmett and I with nothing. We ran after him, getting the girls first and followed him to the stage. By the time we got there, he checked your vitals and everything. You needed CPR, he gave it to you while we handled everything else."

I took in everything, trying not to blush that the whole thing was about me. Edward gave me CPR? I flushed even more at the thought of his lips touching mine even when I was hurt. So in other words he saved me from dying. "And..."

Carlisle took over from there. "We had sent more students and back up before your incident and surrounded the hotel. So Simmons didn't have a chance to tell any of his members about us. We're safe. We managed to seclude the place and take everyone in custody. But...Breanna seemed to have escaped." The mood changed, making me frown. Out of all that happened, she still managed to get away.

That's just great.

"Oh yeah, T stands for Terminate," Edward added quickly, trying to some what change the mood. "And we have teams trying to find her. Honestly, I doubt she'll show up for a little bit since her boyfriend is in jail."

I snickered, capturing the glances of my friends. Everything was safe for now, but we still had to be on the look out. If things came up again, most likely we would be the ones sent out again. Dealing with her almost gave me a bad feeling in my stomach. She could have killed me. If we ever meet again, I will make sure she doesn't get away.

Then I realized something. We had defeated one of the larger organizations that was out to get us and others like us around the world. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I. We did it. The mission that I thought would be almost impossible was over like that with nothing besides myself getting hurt. We had done it. A smile broke out in my face, causing everyone to look at me confused. A song had crept up into my mind, almost getting me to sing along to it since it fit perfectly with our situation.

I leaned back once again, letting it all come to me. We were safe...Except for Breanna still being out there. But for now we were safe. At home with each other. My friends and the school was safe with no harm to come soon. I was finally calm for once in a week or two. It was almost a perfect picture. The good guys at home where they basked in their winnings. I looked at my friends in pairs.

Alice and Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett

Carlisle and Esme had managed to sneak out while I was in my own little thoughts. They probably wanted us to have our little reunion since I was finally awake. Things were some what normal as it could be in our positions. I've finally gotten the look at our soon-to-lives. Except this peaceful feeling would never come to me as I scanned the globe for someone else that was after us. But for now it was all good. My friends smiled back at me.

The best part was that all six of us had come home with a new feeling...Love.  


* * *

**A.N:** One more chapter! Oh yeah, new poll on my profile. Please vote! **Hit or Miss?**


	18. Miss Independent

**Cullen Academy  
Chapter 18: Miss Independent**

**A.N:** My second story for Twilight is now completed! Awe, and I liked this one too! *Sniffs* I hope you all liked the story as it progressed. I can't promise you a sequel, but maybe in the long run. I'm thinking of a story that could be a companion to this, but who knows. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews and favorites! Mission completed :)

* * *

Apparently what I thought was a cast around my chest wasn't really a cast; they were really thick bandages concealing my stitches and scars I had received. If it wasn't for them, I might have fainted from the sight from tender flesh. And it was mine too, which made it even worse. The soreness was going away, but I was still sitting on the benches while we ran the karate exercises and what not. That stunk because I couldn't learn from just watching. I never knew when I would have to defend myself against a surprise attack from Alice or Rose. Or even worse-Emmett.

It was two weeks since I woke up, afraid of what I might have found. Things were starting to get back to normal…Well, normal for us. But things haven't been the same since we got back. There is always the feeling that you're being watched, or someone's going to pop up out of nowhere and try to take you away. Not exactly the greatest feeling in the world. But I guess you could say there is worse.

"You know, you are beautiful," Edward commented, his arm wrapped around the small of my back as we made our way through the halls of our school. "I've never really noticed. Your hair is really pretty; the red highlights show up in the Fountain Room. Hm, I guess the sun really does come through the windows." He flashed me one of his dazzling smiles, my face heating up instantly.

"Is that where we are going?" I asked him. I wasn't really sure where we had been going all along. I thought we would just be walking around the school. Stupid I know, but who knows. There are a bunch of secret hallways and rooms that are so much fun to find.

"Yeah. Let's say that Emmett, Jasper, and I have something planned out for you girls." We turned, coming to the end of the hall. He pulled the book out of the shelf, and the wall turned, the some-what fresh air filling our noses.

"Surprise?" I raised my eyebrow at him, a little skeptical. "You know you guys don't have to do anything for us. We could've just gone to the gym and see who could've kicked the other's butt better. I'm up for it, and I'm sure that Alice and Rose would be too. Or are you three just scared that we can actually beat the Cullen men?" I teased him, a smile creeping onto my face. I thought he would smile along, but instead he frowned.

His eyes bore into mine. "You know you shouldn't do any strenuous activity. You could hurt yourself even more, and none of us want that. How are your stitches by the way?" Oh right, he was overprotective.

I wrinkled my nose, making sure I didn't trip over a rock on the grass. We passed the fountain which was glittering brightly, lightening up everything close to it. We were sprayed by some of the water, the mist feeling good on my skin. "Disgusting. I'm gonna be sick when they take them out, which will be who knows when. And I'm kinda getting annoyed at them. I want to actually participate. Breanna and I were equally matched, and that's not good. I want to learn things that I know will help me win the fight," I explained, avoiding his gaze. I knew he would approve and disapprove at the same time.

"You already know so much. And we are equally matched in a fight. But I would never hurt you. She had a surprise attack, and think about it. You kept up with her. Eventually we will learn more when we need it, but I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon. My parent's and the rest of the teachers are tracking her, and keeping an eye on Simmons. They aren't going to get close to us again. And if they do, we're not going to be the ones they send. It will be adults this time." Something in his voice told me he was lying, but I wasn't going to comment on that.

He gave me a small smile as we approached the forest area. Okay, we were in the Fountain Room. Now where is this supposed to be? "But just in case. I want to be taught now, not later. Things are going to get even more hectic as we get older, so I don't understand why they don't just teach us now. If they don't, I'll get Rose and Alice and we'll teach each other."

He sighed, taking my hand now. "Let's get away from all of this for a moment then, okay?" He smiled, leading me out into our little spot. But what I saw was the rest of our friends gathered around on a blanket. "Would you like to join me and everyone else for lunch? It's a picnic." His emerald eyes brightened as I tightened my grip on his, running towards everyone else. I didn't even have to answer that question.

"Isn't all of this so sweet?!" Alice squealed, giving Jasper a quick peck on the cheek. His face lit up, his eyes brightening. "Awe, thank you so much! You know you guys didn't have to do anything."

Emmett laughed, taking out the basket and placing it in the middle of everyone. "But you know we want to do all of this. It's the least we can do. It's the first time we can get away and try to at least act like we have a normal life. Now wouldn't we all want that?" I sat, pulling Edward down with me. He almost fell on me, but he moved himself just in time. We all laughed as he fell over, almost knocking into Jasper.

"Well…" Rose replied, trailing off. "If we all had normal lives, we may never have met each other? We're all from different states. And think about it, this horrific incident was the thing that brought us together, weirdly enough. Maybe we should visit Simmons in jail and thank him for all of this." She smiled, winking. "I'm sure the boys would love to have a talk with him."

Edward growled, startling me. "Actually, I think we all would love to have a talk with Breanna. Who wants to weed her out?" He sounded serious too, that's the scary part. As much as I wanted to find her and bring her in, it wasn't what I had been thinking of for our future. Maybe in a few years, but I haven't been thinking about that for us to find her, say…next month.

"Yes," Alice agreed. She was small, but from experience I knew she could be really frightening when she needed to be. "But talking about her is exciting me; can we just lay low for a moment and have a nice lunch?" I agree. We all nodded in response.

The difference in my friend's was noticeable. The girls who thought could they could get through any thing by themselves, relying on only each other needed these men to back them up. Things really have changed in the last weeks.

Rose was still her menacing self, but she softened instantly whenever Emmett gave her those cute looks. She was leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her stomach. She nibbled on some strawberries while Emmett ruffled her hair. They obviously belonged together.

Alice and Jasper were exactly the same. Most people, guys mostly, couldn't keep up with her. She was sweet and all, but a handful. Alice knows it herself. Jasper did everything for her, even while we were gone I could tell the way he treated her was different. And she needed someone like that. They were the world to each other.

I'm pretty sure my friend's would say the same things about Edward and I. But I knew it was true. Of course my face would heat up if the topic is ever mentioned, but it was true. Edward was my everything now. In the little time we all had spent with each other brought out our true selves in a life or death situation. I guess things like that did that to us. Even with all of my injuries, it was something that I don't regret. If none of us went, we would have never talked.

"Eat up," Edward stated, handing me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ah, they're going with the traditional picnic. Alice and Jasper were laying down, staring into the clouds above. I think they were doing that thing where you said what you think the clouds looked like. Rose and Emmett were feeding each other food, holding a conversation about favorite meals. I smiled. Of course Emmett would hold a conversation on food.

I turned to look at Edward, smiling at him. "Thank you. This was a really nice surprise. You guys are really sweet." I could feel his lips kiss my hair, sending sparks down my spine. It was then I noticed something. "Are you guys still going to be all mysterious? Cause last time it was really annoying to have to decipher your statements." He smirked at me, chuckling.

"I don't think so. Now we have you three, so it would be really weird to talk like that in a normal conversation. I guess everyone else will get to find out the real us." The real them was so much better than the mysterious one's. Sure, they always left you thinking when they were like that, but they were really sweet. Caring. Nice. Helpful. Now the list continues, but I don't think I have enough time to name all of them.

He leaned down, our lips meeting. My head instantly went dizzy, my eyes closing. I'm pretty sure the only thing I noticed now was him. Our first kiss. Now I might sound childish for thinking that, but it meant something to me. I didn't want it to end, but he pulled back, breathing heavily. That award-winning smile appeared on his perfect face again. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied, getting a floaty feeling throughout my whole body. We got lost in the moment, staring into each other's eyes as he played with my hair. Right now, things couldn't get any better.

We all jumped as a siren echoed through the school. I almost groaned, realizing which one it was. "What now?" Emmett hissed through gritted teeth. "I swear if Breanna is doing something, her sorry butt will be too sore to sit in the jail she'll soon be enclosed in." I would have laughed at that statement if it wasn't for bell.

"I don't think our lives will ever be the same again," I stated. We all jumped up, leaving the stuff there as we ran for the doors. I locked fingers with Edward's as my friends did the same. We exchanged a look, not knowing how the outcome will be this time. But there was one thing we all could rely on-We all had each other.

* * *

**A.N: **Thank you guy so much again! **Hit or Miss?**


End file.
